Oh! For the Love of Zim
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After six years on Earth, Zim finally learns the truth. As he develops a plan to take over the empire, a human girl by the name of Samantha enters his life, and Zim is determaned to claim her as his lifemate. ZimxOC, Future Lemon, suggstive themes.
1. She will be Mine

**Oh! For the love of Zim**

**Chapter 1: She will be mine**

_Zim's POV_

They **dare** to mock me? They **dare** to send me here just to die? They **dare** to make a fool out of **ZIM**! Well…they will pay.

It had been five years since I begged for a chance for redemption that sent me to Earth. All I wanted was one chance to redeem myself so I can go home to Irk. But on my fifth year on this pitiful planet that my so-called Tallests sent me to, they finally told me the truth. That I was sent here to die and that they had no intention of coming with the Armada to conquer Earth. They never even knew Earth **existed** before I arrived. It was then and there that I was no longer a member of the empire, said I was insane. Then, the transmission was cut.

For hours, I was stunned at what my…I mean, Red and Purple had said, oblivious to whatever nonsense that Gir, my S.I.R unit, was doing. Slowly, my stunness turned into sadness, then despair, transforming into rage, anger, and hatred. Hatred not only of the Tallests, but of all the Irken Empire, and myself. Despite having grown to be an inch shorter that the Tallests, how could I have let my vanity over my newfound height be treated like a ticket home?

I spent days thinking about on what to do now. Activities involving Gir and my nemesis/classmate Dib usually broke me out of my trance before going back into it afterwards.

A month later, I had an idea.

Over the remaining year, I took great care into the development of my plan: to make **my own empire**.An empire so great that I can lead it to fight the Irken Empire and claim the universe as my own. And the first step was to finish what I had started years ago: to study Earth's weaknesses and use them to my advantage.

I had planned to begin my personal conquest after my final year at skool…until **she **came into the picture.

* * *

The day started out normally: giving orders to Gir and the computer to guard the house until my return, the wake to Hi Skool, and the encounters with Dib. Basically, the same thing that happens every day. I was greeted by my fellow classmates as I made my way to my seat. Once I sat down, I checked my disguise.

My wig was the usual black color; the only difference was that it was longer in an Emo-ish style. I still had my contacts lenses, which was one of the things that didn't change. I wore a red t-shirt with a black vest with multiple pockets, with black pants and boots complimenting my look. I still wore my PAK; it was my life-support after all.

Dib and I both sat at the front of the class like we did in Miss Bitters' class, except that one seat kept us apart, still trying to get closer to expose me. As the whole class sat down, our teacher, Madame Venom, who was Miss Bitters' sister, slithered in.

"Classss, we have a new ssstudent today. Ssso ssshut your pie-holessss and welcome her." She spoke with the same venom that was implied in her name.

It was then when I looked up from my desk that I saw **her** for the first time

Entering the classroom was a girl, or a woman depending on how these humans should call her gender. She had fiery red hair that reminded me of molten rivers of lava with blue-green eyes that represented water and nature. Her snow-white skin hugged her slim figure. She wore a violet shirt with black cargo pants and black and white tennis shoes.

As I looked at her, I began to feel strange. My squiddely-spooch was metaphorically dancing. If I had a human heart within me, I would surly hear it beat faster. And the scent, **her** scent, was intoxicating. The sweet, succulent mixture of strawberries and cream with a hint of rose petals and lavender. A thought entered my mind as I continued to stare at the slightly shy figure.

_Gorgeous._

Madame Venom then spoke again. "Introduce yourssself ssso that we may get on with our doomed and condemned livessss."

The girl/woman just said one sentence. "My name is Samantha."

After that, she sat down in the seat between Dib and myself, leaving me in a trance. _Samantha_..._perfect for her…and Zim._

My trance was broken when I noticed that Dib and the other male students stared at her with the same look I had secretly given through my black bangs.

It was then that I felt a hint of jealousy as I viciously thought. _If those stink-beast males so much as touch her, I'll tear them apart and feed them their own organs._

It was then that I notice the strange feelings I was feeling to this one human female. If I was still a part of the Irken Empire, I would have been disgusted with the idea. But now, without the restrictions of the Tallests, I was interested. I then decided to pursue her, not knowing why.

* * *

At lunch, I spotted Samantha sitting already by a window side table, having the food she had brought from her own home. Smart move, considering that the skool served what could be ammunition for the Armada.

As I walked up to her, a voice spoke along with mine. "May I sit with you?"

I looked to my right and was irritated to find that the owner of the second voice was none other than Dib. He sneered back, but before we could even argue, a heavenly voice said "Sure.", preventing our possible fight.

I sat down on her left, while Dib sat to her right. As we "ate," Dib managed to speak to her. To _my_female. My snarl faded as Dib began to speak interesting questions.

"Where did you live before coming here?" he asked first.

"Wisconsin." She merely replied as she began to eat a sandwich.

"What brought you here?"

She was silent for a while, but answered the question. "I came because I heard of a music school around here. I plan to go once I graduate."

_Ah ha! A musician!_ I thought.

But then Dib asked, "What about your parents?"

She was hesitant, but replied. "We had a bit of a…falling out. I live in trailer I 'rescued' from a junkyard."

In other words, Samantha was either thrown out, or she had moved out.

I noticed that it was a poor subject to talk about, so I changed the subject. "So…how's living here been?"

I gave a victorious grin as Dib glared at me at the fact that I attracted her attention now. She looked at me with those emerald-sapphire eyes before answering.

"It's been ok. The hard part was finding a job that can provide me with food and tuition."

This impressed me. From the studies I had done over the years, humans this age would still be under the care of their parents. Yet, she was able to live on her own as any human adult. Truly, this would benefit me when I go to claim her.

Wait. What was I thinking? Claim her? Claim her as what? What in the universe was wrong with me?

My internal questions were interrupted when Samantha spoke again. "You know? None of us ever introduced ourselves."

She then shook my hand, her touch sent shivers down my spine.

Then, she shook Dib-stinks. "I'm Samantha."

"I'm Dib Membrane, nice to meet you, Samantha."

I hid my disgust at Dib with a pleasant smile toward Samantha. "And I am Zim."

The rest of the lunch period continued with the devouring of food, and then the three of us separated for our classes. During my calculus class, my instructor realized that he "forgot" to make copies of a worksheet that we needed to do. More like too lazy to get off his ass and do it beforehand. Since I was far ahead in my studies, I was given permission to make the copies.

After I made the copies, I was making my way back to my class when a sound stopped me. Piano music, no doubt from the music room one floor above. I recognized the song from one of the human student's iPod: Victor's Piano Solo from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. Though I did not care much for human culture and romance, I enjoyed listening to classical-based music.

I followed the music to the music room upstairs, attracted like a fly to honey. Once I reached the double doors that lead to the room, I opened one of the doors quietly, using my incredible stealth abilities to peek inside. Inside, I found Samantha playing the song on the piano, with no music sheets, playing purely by memory.

Slowly and quietly, I entered the room, enchanted and enticed by the song and the pianist that was playing it. On Irk, the most skillful musicians were given the honor of playing strictly for the Tallests. To even hear anyone play like her was truly a gift.

In my mind, a tiny version of my voice spoke. _Now I must truly make her mine!_

The hypnotic scene soon ended when Samantha turned to look at the clock, but saw me instead, startling the two of us. Holding one hand to her heart, she breathed a relieved sigh.

"Oh, Zim, you scared me." I shook my head out of my trance and spoke to her.

"No, that's…Ok? It was…very nice." Damn it! Why did it have to be so hard to say that she played like a damn goddess!

To my surprise, she smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Zim."

Samantha then played the song over again, continuing the conversation. "This is one of my favorite pieces. Not much music that has a soft, beautiful tone."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, mine too."

It was then that I remembered the copies I had to deliver. "Look, I got to get back to class. Can we talk after skool?"

Again, not sure why I said that. She continued to play, nodding at my request. "Sounds good, Zim."

Oh Irk, why did she have to be so…understanding and alluring? I bid a final farewell before I left the room and went back to class.

After skool, I met up with Samantha and, to my disgust, Dib joined up. No doubt thinking that I was up to no good. Dib tried to talk her into believing at what I really am, but logic was on her side. She stated off some diseases that can turn a human blue for my skin tone. The lack of nose and ears, she stated that there was a logical explanation. In truth, I was enjoying at her logic against Dib's paranoia. Once we reached her trailer, which was in a low grade trailer park, Dib and I left after saying farewell to Samantha.

It was then the Dib-stink began to glare at me again. Though it seemed he had limited himself today. Was it because he was after _my_ female?

I shook my head mentally. _For the love of Irk, what's wrong with you today? _

_"_Listen, Zim. I don't know what your plan is yet, but I can assure you, if you so much as touch her…" I ignored the human's rants as I returned to my base.

* * *

Removing my wig and lenses, I went over what had happened that day. All seemed normal until Samantha came into the picture. It almost seemed like I, along with the rest of my male classmates, seemed to find her alluring, the hypnotic kind.

However, my thoughst soon trailed to Samantha. Her snow-white skin, her music-based ability, her hair and eyes. Then, there was her scent. How can one human out of six billion stink-monkeys smell so…good? Eventually, the memory of her scent soon turned into daydreams. Of what her body was like unclothed. Of how smooth her skin was. Of the look on her face as I began to…pleasure her.

That particular thought gave me a very startling discovery, as I felt my…length rise and began to pulsate; wanting to be inside the very creature I was seeing in my daydream. I took to the alert and got out my irken laptop, unable to find one trace of my symptoms.

_Unless, there's something in the Tallests' archives. _

The archives of the Tallests were pretty private stuff. If an irken was caught even peeking into the archives, it meant death. But since I was not of the empire anymore, I decided to go to the archives.

I used my advanced computer skills to use a hacking program I was saving for the humans later. It took me two hours of squiddely-spooch flipping hacking until I retrieved copies of all the files in the archives, figuring I could use the others to my advantage.

I looked through the files until I found one that said _In case of a Carzis Couple_.

"Carzis?" I questioned. I opened the file and what I found gave me the answer.

_A Carzis is the union between an irken and a member of a foreign race of the opposite sex. Though rare, the creation of a Carzis couple is caused when an irken spends a certain amount of time on a foreign planet and far less on Irk. When "nature" decides that the irken in question needs a mate, primal instincts cause the irken to smell out and find its foreign match. All scents are unique to the I-i-Q so it could distinguish its potential lifemate from the others. _

_Upon finding said lifemate-to-be, the I-i-Q experiences the following symptoms: jealousy toward others of the same gender as the irken; attraction to the L-t-b scent; and finally, the 'physical expression' of the desire to mate. The I-i-Q then constructs a nest, resembling a home designed for that planet. This is followed by the acquisition of the mate in question, whether by charms or force. Then the two, you know, symbolizing the irken's claim of its mate._

_If such an event occurs, eliminate both sides of the Carzis couple and leave no trace of that union behind for others to find._

That explained everything. The symptoms, the sudden attraction to a member of the very race I intended to conquer; the…urge. All of this meant that I have found my lifemate in Samantha. No other human could cause me to act in such a manner.

Though I should be horrified, I found myself in taking delight at the discovery. And what was better was that it defied all Irken laws.

Ultimately, I found myself putting my conquest of Earth to a halt, and decided to begin my conquest for my lifemate. I wanted her…insanely. The daydream of having her underneath me came back and with Gir occupied with computer, I allowed myself to indulge on what the humans called "an erection."

Now knowing on what to do next, I took out my sketch book that I use for art class and began on the design of my…nest, grinning like mad. _Soon, very soon. She will be mine!_

_

* * *

_

My very first Zim fic and my first M-rated fic. No flames please.

_When I made this story, I had DarkHunterWolf's Invader Zim in mind. THeir deviantart account closed, but i saw their drawinings on Youtube. The Video is Invader Zim Tourniquet 001_

_ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY DONUT! :):) LOLOLOL_

_I do not own Invader Zim, just Samantha_


	2. The Nest

**Chapter 2:**

**The Nest**

_There's a mini-skit at the end of the chapter. If interested, read it._

_P.S. check out which segment is based on the GoodFeathers_

* * *

_Zim's POV_

For once, I was grateful that the skool had made me take art classes. Compared to what I have seen on this pitiful rock, my house looked like a dump. Absolutely not appropriate for my mate-to-be. As I continued to sketch, I went over what would be needed in order to keep my mate happy and at the peak of her sexuality _(Irk, just that one thought made me hard again!)_ I knew that for complete privacy, I'll have to keep Computer limited to my base and the elevator. After all, who knows where and when I would be able to get inside her? _(Damn it! Not again!)_

I went through several pages before I came out with the design that I wanted.

Grinning in delight, I called out to the computer. "Computer! We're relocating to another part of this planet! Begin Decomposition Stage!"

As the alarm went off, I found Gir in the make-shift kitchen, eating on a toquito.

"Gir! We're moving out!"

Gir looked at me for a moment before he got excited madly. "MONKEYYYYY!"

I just shook my head in annoyance.

After Gir and I put our disguises on, we stepped outside to watch as the base we had lived for six years slowly broke down and returned to its original state: a 492 Envio Drill. As I retrieved the drill, I kept a look out for Dib-stink in case he decided to follow me. Once the coast was clear, I took off with Gir in the Voot Cruiser to the location I knew was perfect for my nest.

An hour west from where my first base was; there is a forest area that has a large clearing with a three-mile long lake. I acquired this property two years prior in case something went wrong or, and this is common, I needed a little peace and quiet. I usually come here to get away from the madness and daily combat against Dib. Now, I was going turn this place into my nest.

Once we arrived, Gir immediately went to a nearby oak and started to pester the squirrels. That was fine with me, so as long as he doesn't interfere with the construction of the nest. It took me ten minutes until I found the perfect place to place the drill. I ran back as the drill began to form the nest. Like with the base, the nest was completed shortly after it was started.

I designed my nest in a Contemporary style with a "tower" attached to it. The wood of the Contemporary was a medium-dark brown and I had designed it with masonry around the base and foundation of the nest. Facing the lake from the back of the nest was a wooden patio with a San Cristobel gazebo on it. My base and laboratory was underground as before, but the elevator was in a closet under the stairs.

As I examined the unfurnished nest, I took note on what is needed for it. The most important piece, however, I would place in the tower. The tower was a floor taller than the two story nest, with the third floor being mine and my mate's chamber. I went into my chamber last, examining the layout. The carpet was a maroon color, the outer half of the tower bore windows that resembled waist-high store windows, but they were placed in the middle of the wall with crimson curtains complimenting them. The wall remained it's…woody color.

_Perfect_. I thought.

It was then I began to image what this place would look like in the dead of night, a bed on the other side of the room, with Samantha on it and me on top of her. _(Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!)_

A week later…

A week after the move, I managed to get the furniture I needed for my nest. It took me what seemed longer to keep Gir from jumping out the windows and forcing me to replace them. But as soon as I set everything up, including the guest room for Samantha, I found myself proud at my achievement. But there was one thing missing. The one being I constructed the nest for…Samantha. And the following day, I will take her.

At school, I spent my time with Samantha more than ever. From time to time, Dib tried to "fend me off," but I manage to elude him. At Lunch, it was just me and her. Dib's obsession with the paranormal got him scrub duty again, (Ha-ha! Stupid human!) Thus, giving me the opportunity to "invite" Samantha over.

"Hey, Samantha."

She looked up at me from a bowl of soup she brought. "Yeah, Zim?"

"I was just wondering, would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

She gave me a confused look before she chuckled a little. "Sorry, Zim. Not on the first date."

I knew she was joking, but I still wouldn't have it. She _will_ come over and she _will _stay with me! With Plan A f**ked up, it was time to go to plan B.

As I waited for her after school, I noticed something was wrong. She hadn't shown up. With a small number of the students being vicious psychopaths, I began to worry for my bride. It was with that thought that I decided to go find her.

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

With gym class being my last class, I was in the locker room changing into my cloths when my mind went to Zim's invite to his place. Earlier, one of the jocks that were practicing with his friends when he spotted me stretching for class.

"Hey, babe. What say you and me go find someplace private after school?"

I knew that was a cheap line to get into my pants, but I don't plan on giving up my virginity that easily.

"Not interested." I said bluntly.

None the less, he continued to pursue me throughout class. At the ten-minute to end of class part, I was pissed-off annoyed.

_If he tries me one more time…_ But of course, he came up to me one more time.

"Are you sure you don't want me, cause your one hot chick!"

That's it!

"Whoa, what'd ya call me?" I demanded angrily.

He looked at me, still undressing me with his eyes. I stomped up to him, pissed. "

Are you saying I'm a piece of cheap meat? What am I! A cheap skank, here to amuse you!"

The guy, realizing that I was easily pissed, held up his hands in defense. "N-no, I'm just saying you're hot."

"I'm Hot?"

"Yeah, you're hot."

I wasn't convinced.

"THAT'S IT!"

I then leapt onto the guy and began to beat him up.

"Hot! I'll show you hot!"

The other girls giggled and laughed in amusement as I showed the guy whose boss.

As I finished changing, the girls congratulated me and said that the guy deserved it. But I felt that it wasn't over. As I started to leave the locker room, something grabbed my arm and threw me to the lockers. I looked up and saw that it was the same creep that I had beaten up. From the look in his eyes, he was both horny and pissed at the same time.

"So, you want more?" I said, taking off my bag and coat, preparing for a fight. "Then let's dance."

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I heard the sound of hand-to-hand combat coming from the girl's locker room. Despite the moral rule not to enter if not a female, I entered to find _my_ female engaged in combat and losing. I recognized the attacker as one of the stronger male that take great pleasure in engaging criminal activities such as torture and (from what I've seen) attempted rape. He had the look that he was going to defile my bride once he was finished with her.

Now, I was enraged. I pulled him away from Samantha and punched him in the face. Before he realized it, I was blindly attacking him, punching, clawing, and kicking until he was at an inch of his life.

As he was on the verge of unconsciousness, I hissed "If you _ever_ even think of touching her again, I _will_ kill you!"

As soon he was out, my rage changed to worry as I looked at my bride.

She had multiple bruises and cuts all over her body, no doubt fractures as well. She was about to keel over when I caught her. Her flinching at my touch stated that she had broken ribs as well.

"Z-Zim?" my bride muttered before passing out.

I gave one last glare at the unconscious attacker before I picked up my mate bridal style. Despite not being what I had planned, I was at least satisfied that Samantha would be coming with me now. I will have to tend to her wounds immediately once I…we returned home.

* * *

_Mini-Skit:_

**_Diamonds and Donuts_**

_Inthe control room o__nbord the Massive, a red-headed hostess dressed in a purple t-shirt and baggy blue jeans is sitting on a hovering chair, eating a bag of donuts with the Irken insignia on the bag._

**DD: **Hey, fellow perverted Zim fans. This is the Mini-skit: Diamonds and Donuts (or at least until I can think of a better title.) I'm your Donut-loving hostess, Dream Dragoness.

_Applause_

**DD:** I know what you are thinking: What the hell is she doing at the end of a chapter of one of the hottest Zim fics of the new year? Well, I'll tell ya!

_Eats another Donut_

**DD: **Ya see, as far as I have seen on the site, I have yet to find a fic that has a talk-show-like skit at the end of the fic. (For those of you who do have it, sorry, but I have yet to see you.) Anyway, last night, the Idea came to me. Every couple chapters, I will film(write?) at a different _Invader Zim_ location and each time and speak with a character from the fic.

_Ooooooo! Ahhhhh!_

**DD:** Also, at certain points in the fic, I will give a small preview of the next fic. For you see, this is actually part 1 of a three part series, the other two with Dib and the Tallests finding their lifemates.

_(gossiping starts)_

**DD:** But that's not all. Once in a while, I will choose a loyal reviewer to interview and bring on the show(fic). Keep in mind that these choices are at random and if you want to be a guest, be best if there is a way I can contact you via reply bubble/send message envalope. I will work with the guest reviewer until the report is perfect. But for now, this is the pilot. The only new info is the 3 parts part and the show(fic).

_Tallests come in and see DD._

**DD: **What the hell? _(turns to a lowly random irken invader)_ I thought I told you to keep them busy with a shiny object or something!

**Red:** What the~what's she..._(gets cut off by Purple)_

**Purple:**_ (Points at DD and yells)_ Hey! Look! She's got donuts!

**DD:** OH CRAP! _(Starts running from donut-loving Tallests)_ Well, see ya next time. _(continues to run)_ Gahh! Get away from my Donuts! NOOOO! RUN AWAY!

* * *

_No Flames please_


	3. WHAT THE HELL!

**Chapter 3: **

**WHAT THE HELL!**

_Samantha's POV_

Darkness. That was all I could see. My senses were dull. My consciousness was lost in a void. But I did remember. The pea-brained moron fighting with me. Someone pulling him away. A body helping my own to keep stable.

_Zim._

I did not know how long I was out, but I began to wonder as I began to stir. As I returned to the waking world, I heard voices speak.

"Computer! Analysis of the patient."

"Patient consciousness at 79%"

"What! So soon? Gir! Get away from there!"

"Ooooooo, HI LADY!"

I wanted to strangle who yelled at me, but I must admit, it did help wake me up.

When I opened my eyes, I could not believe to what I was seeing. I was in some sort of glass sphere, floating in some purple looking liquid. I looked at myself to find that I had multiple cords poking into my body.

_Thank Whoever that I was out when the needles were put in!_ Yeah, I don't like needles.

I gaped in my oxygen mask at the room that the chamber was in. Though I could only see purple at the moment, I saw that the room was high-tech. Too high-tech. None of these machines seemed even close to Earth technology. It's too advanced. It was then I saw the owners of the voices.

The figure closest to the tube was a small robot about knee-high. By the look on its face, I could tell it wasn't the brightest bulb in the store.

The second figure, however, I recognized. "Zim?"

Zim looked completely different from what I had seen of him. He had antennae on his head and his eyes were dark with no irises or pupils. Wait? Does this mean the bologna Dib was spewing about Zim was…true?

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow (?) and walked over to where I was. As soon as he was close enough, he gave an ego-filled grin. "Ah, you're awake. I was getting worried, you know. Five days was a pretty long time for you."

What? I've been out for five days?

"Z-Zim? Is that you?" I asked.

He continued to grin proudly at himself. "As a matter of fact, yes. I can tell that you are amazed at the majesty of the true identity that is Zim."

Amazed? More like shocked.

"Zim, why am I here? What's going on?" I demanded, freaked out that I was in the hands of an alien.

Thankfully, he answered my questions. "You are in my laboratory at our house, Samantha. After I took care of that pathetic excuse for a life form, I had to bring you here to tend to your wounds. Thankfully, there were only a few small fractures."

"W-wait a minute, OUR house?"

Somehow, I knew that I was not going to like what I would hear next.

Zim looked at me with an arrogant, lustful look. "Although it may be hard for you to believe, it seems that _you_ are destined to be _my_ lifemate. But, it is a great honor that you, a pitiful human, are qualified to be Zim's, and I must say," he then eyed my body. "you are quite a lovely specimen."

I looked at him like WTF! Me? Him? Lifemates? "Uh, Zim? Are you sure that _I'm_ yours? It could be someone…"

"I have done my research, my bride." He interrupted. "Out of all the humans in the city, _you_ are the one that is meant to be mine."

"But, how?"

"Your scent, my dear. I was attracted to your natural pheromones. Quite rare for an irken, you know."

I stared at nothingness for a while. The reason he was being chummy toward me was because I was his match? I jumped out of my trance as I felt the fluid leave the chamber. Once the sphere was opened, Zim came in and began to remove the cords. "W-what happens now?" I managed to ask, knowing that I don't know what I was up against and that I was in no condition to fight.

"Your gashes are stitched up and your bruises are half-way healed. But it will take at least two weeks for your fractures to heal. It's a shame, though. I was looking forward to the…ritual we would partake when you woke up." Ritual, what the hell?

Zim then turned to the robot. "Gir, take your mistress to her room. I have some work to do."

The robot, Gir, stood at attention. His cyan eyes turned red. "Yes, my lord!" He seemed serious at the moment, but when the eyes turned cyan again, he began to cartwheel to what seemed to be like an elevator.

But before I could reach the elevator, I felt Zim's arms around my waist, holding me tight against him as he whispered in my ear from behind. "I wouldn't think of trying to escape if I were you. I have placed a tracking chip inside you before I treated you. So wherever you go, I will know."

He then stroked one of the spots that connected my hip to my leg, gliding it to my most sensitive of all places. "I would hate to lose you." He then released me.

As I rode the elevator with Gir, I began to shiver. After fighting off one horny guy, I'm now the prisoner of an extra horny, egomaniacal alien who just happens to be hot… What the hell! Hot! Damn, he got me turned thanks to his touch. Gir and I apparently stopped for a "toquito moment" when Zim came up.

And damn it, I gaped at the sight of his shirtless form.

All across his torso were some serious-looking scars. One was a big gash that went diagonally on his front, then there were multiple scars on each of his sides and arms.

I got out of my gape and asked as he finished brushing himself off. "What happened?"

"A minor chemical spill, nothing more."

I dared not to ask about the scars. If there is one thing I really liked on a guy's body, its torso scars.

"Gir! It thought I told you to take her to her room!" "Gir looked blankly and said, "Oooohhhh Yeeeaaahhh." He then proceeded to take me to my room, leaving Zim down on the first floor.

The room was on the second floor at the middle of the hallway. Gir left me to examine my room as he went for more toquitos.

The room was in a combination of elegance with outdoor design. There was a canopy bed place by the window at the far end of the room, facing sideways. With lavender sheets and violet comforters and curtains and the grass-green rug kept the bed from scratching the wooded floor. There was an oak armoire and a mahogany vanity next to a large closet and a chest at the foot of the bed. Brown curtains gave the room an earthy look. In other words, the room was gorgeous.

But the awe at the sight of my room ended with the memories of the conversation down in the lab. If I was Zim's lifemate, that meant that I was his bride-to-be. There is no way I can leave without _him_ knowing about it, and I am sure he would have had the phone bugged, if he had one. And this ritual, no doubt it meant one thing: **sex**.

I wanted to fight back. I wanted to call Dib for help. But there was nothing I can do. But a though crossed my mind.

If Zim wanted me, he could have had me when I was out.

But he didn't.

Was it because of my injuries?

All I knew at the time was that it was going to be hard to keep Zim out of my pants, when I was attracted to him and his scars.

There was only one thing that kept me from submission: my pride.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I snickered as I saw Samantha take the stairway hastily with Gir. I noticed that she was staring at my scars and from what I could see, she liked them. I guess I could remain shirtless whenever I am home, but for now, I best let her heal.

It was so hard for me to not take her when I was preparing her for the medical chamber. But I did not want to harm my injured dove. I want to wait until she was at full health. Also, I wanted her awake when I claim her. After all, it would more enjoyable if she was awake.

Anyway, I was truthfully worried that she wouldn't wake up after five days, but thankfully, she proved me wrong. And the look on her face when I stroked her…priceless.

But I had to get back to work. With my bride in the house, I can now work on my other plan: the creation of my empire and declare war on the Irken Empire. But, it would seem that I would have an interesting time ahead. Although, I should have been aware for any _unwanted_ anomilies that were coming to Earth.

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

Light years away from Earth, an irken ship was making its way to the planet. Inside, a figure watched as Zim associated himself with the human he had been tracking for a week. "

So, Zim has found a lifemate on Earth." The figure replied.

It thought deviously as it made its plan.

Glaring at the screen, it muttered. "You will pay, Zim. For I should have been an invader."

* * *

_Sorry if part 3 was short, but I had to get the story rolling. If you have any suggestions on what to edit on this chapter, message me. (adding the lemon in it does not count!)_

_Also, I got the scar idea from *DelineationCreation's ZIM picture on deviantart. If you don't know what I'm talking about, type in "sexy zim" on deviantart's search. It's be in the third row, in the fourth coloumn._

_Also, check out my poll on my bio, please._

_Please Review and no flames please._


	4. Lingerie, Hidden Talent, and the P,S,F

**Chapter 4**

**Lingerie, Hidden Talent, and the Perverted Stalker "Fiancée'"**

**_Samantha's POV_**

When I woke up, I half-expected to be back at my trailer. But once I saw the wooden grain of the wall, I remembered where I really was, and who this place belonged to. I narrowed my eyes at his name, my voice filled with undying fury.

"Zim."

I wanted to kick his ass for kidnapping me, but thanks to the jackass from five days ago, I can't fight him without hurting myself.

Slowly sitting up, I noticed that one of my socks was lying on the floor. One of my _clean_ socks. Getting out of bed, I picked up the sock and eyed the dresser. I walked over and opened the top drawer, revealing my socks, underwear, bras, my swimsuit, and all of my pajamas. My eyes widening, I looked at the remaining three drawers. Shorts in drawer number two, pants and long skirts in the remaining two drawers.

_He moved my clothes!_

But that wasn't the only surprise.

As I looked for a complete pair of sock, I was freaked to find some lingerie that _didn't _belong to me. One of which was a flyaway apron babydoll I once saw in the mall passing Victoria Secrets. I carefully searched my dresser and found all kinds of babydolls, thongs, and other skimpy lingerie. All of which disturbed me and made me nauseous.

_He expects me to wear THESE!_

Yeah, I'm more of a practical kind of girl instead of the Come-to-Bed-with-me kind of girl when it comes to clothing.

After the…unexpected find, I settled for some cargo tan jeans, a green cameo t-shirt, (hey, I felt like army mode today) a belt, and a clean bra and brief undies. But instead of wearing them, I draped them, covering the lingerie, over my arm and made my way to the bathroom.

As I walked down, I noticed that Zim wasn't around. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but since I needed to take a shower, I took it as a good thing.

Once I found the bathroom, I locked the door and started the shower. Once the water was warm enough, I stripped myself and placed my clean clothes on the counter and my dirty clothes in a laundry hamper. Once I stepped in, I allowed myself to relax as the steaming water purified my skin.

However, I was completely unaware that I wasn't alone in the house.

* * *

_**Zim's POV**_

I had taken the liberty of cleaning out my bride's bathroom of a home and moved her things into the house, finding a perfect place for everything. When it came to the clothes, however, I decided to pick up a few…"extras" should she need them. Of course, the ensembles I've chosen were for another use besides clothing her.

Looking through a small camera I installed in the bathroom, I was dismayed to find that she didn't wear one of them when she woke, but once she was in the bathroom, I got a show I could never forget, only to have it end temporarily as she closed the shower curtain behind her.

_Note to self: find translucent shower curtain._

Of course I couldn't see anyway with the steam, but I still would have enjoyed seeing more of the show, and even more: being part of it.

After settling my length, I went back to moving my bride in. As I looked through the last of her belongings, I came across a jump drive incased in a small box. I understand things like these drives are important to humans, but I began to wonder what was on hers. Curious, I went to my laptop (Irken style) and inserted the drive. Damn that gives me too many thoughts!

Once I was ready, I opened the drive. In it, I found a variety of writings: Fan Fiction, poems, even a few books she was working on. Tempted, I opened a file that said, "Under the Stars" in the poems folder. Inside, I read the poem

_When I look at you,_

_I feel so strange_

_I could faint,_

_When you are in my range_

_We look, but say nothing_

_We touch when told_

_But to say "Hello"_

_Should I be so bold?_

_As I lay on my back,_

_Covered in an ivy vine_

_I ask myself_

"_When will you be mine?"_

_As I gaze at the night_

_You said "Maiden_

_May I sit_

_Where you are laden?"_

_I nodded_

_You sat_

_We were silent,_

_Until came a bat_

_We were shaken_

_But called it a bliss_

_Cause that was when_

_You gave me my first kiss._

I could not believe this. My bride made this…masterpiece, on her own. I examined her other files and found works greater than the last. However, I found myself lost in one of her books when I heard a throat clearing. Once I realized who it was, I looked away and saw my bride. She was standing all dressed, her feet bare and her hair wrapped in a turban-style towel, her face, cross.

"And just what are you doing?"

* * *

_**Samantha's POV**_

As I came out of the shower, I was walking back to my room when I noticed Zim was sitting on the couch down the stairs. I crept down, not knowing what he was looking at; until I saw that it was one of my books. Now I was peeved. No one reads my stuff unless permitted. And he just violated my best jump drive. I cleared my throat and got his attention, asking him what he was doing.

He was taken by surprise, but he then regained his composure. Standing, he straightened himself out and answered me.

"Your writings. They are…very impressive. You truly have talent, my dove. Tallest-class."

I looked in his eyes the whole time, seeking the truth in his words. To my surprise, he was telling the truth. What was even more surprising is that he, a sadistic, horny alien, liked my writing. In truth, I was…flattered that he said that honestly. But I then began to wonder.

"Tallest-class?"

Zim, noticing my confusion, simply replied.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

But the flattery died as he placed his arms around my waist, seeking entrance to my clothed hips.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked in a whisper.

That was when I felt something grind against me. Although I never dated before, I recognized what was touching me. In retaliation, I punched him in the face, sending him to a few feet away from me. "

You sick bastard!"

But Zim wasn't done yet.

As he rubbed his jaw, he got up and walked back to me. He then grabbed my forearms and dug his claws into my skin. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held on tight, especially when he leaned in closer to me, looking equally pissed.

"You should be _thanking_ me instead. As I have told you before, you are mine and mine alone. I have learned about your, how you humans call it, love life. If it wasn't for me, you would still be living in that overgrown can, never once feeling the flesh of another."

Damn, this guy was mental. Wait. Did he say he knew of my 'no-love life?'

_Shit! Was he stalking me this whole time?_

Then, he did something I could not believe. He took my right hand and shoved it down his pants, causing me to feel his…gear. I blushed as remained frozen in shock, impressed by what I felt and stunned at how he did it.

Zim then grinned a lustful look, leaning over to me as I felt both his breath on my ear and his…gear…rise again.

"You like it, don't you?"

I remained frozen.

"You know, I am free to give it to you. Just admit you want me inside you and throw that stubborn pride away."

I then felt his snake-like tongue lick my cheek before he nipped at my ear.

"I am ready for you anytime, anywhere. I can be patient, but know this."

He then whispered horsly into my ear, craving me.

"If you try that again, I won't be so patient."

He then let me go, removing my hand from in his pants before he left for the lab.

I just stood there, asking myself "What the hell just happened?" I looked at my hand and saw it had some what I figured was his…seamen. Regaining my senses, I ran back to the bathroom and began to thoroughly wash my hand. With Hydrogen Peroxide.

* * *

_**Zim's POV**_

I was furious about Samantha's little…stunt. But I knew what I should have done to teach her place. But why did I place her hand inside my pants and on my genitals? Was it because I wanted to teach her a lesson? Or did I do that for my enjoyment? Whatever the reason, it felt good having her touch me there. And I wanted to let her feel it again.

But not today.

A few hours later, I manage to bring Samantha down for dinner. We remained silent before I broke the ice.

"So, have you written anything yet?"

I could tell she was still surprised by my act, but she manages to respond.

"N-no. I've been busy."

_Hehe, too busy thinking about my length, that's what._

But if I was going to make her want me, I had to improve her interest in the topic. I "spun" the wine in my glass, looking at it move.

"I was being honest when I said that you wrote well. Even with all the Earth literature I have read over the years, I have never found a talent such as yours."

I could tell that she was interested in my interest. Once I had her mind, I then asked, "Can you tell me what happens next in your first book?"

"I-I don't know. I'm just winging it right now."

In other words, she's got nothing at the moment.

I remained silent as we ate our dinner.

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

While Zim and Sam ate dinner, the figure we had seen in the previous chapter lands their ship on a plot of land on the opposite end of the city. As their home was being made, and old farm house, the figure went over its plans.

"If I take the woman, Zim will have no choice but to give me his mission. But I don't want just the mission."

The figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing a female irken with sharply curled antenna, fierce violet eyes, an unusual device on her head, and in a violet invader uniform.

"I, Tak, shall have my revenge!"

Tak then cackles evily into the moonlight.

* * *

**DD**: _Phew! Finaly got chapter 4 up. Sorry for the delay, but i had a Ed, Edd, Eddy/ Psychonauts fettish and I was working on the Lemon for this fic. It is actually a two-chapter-part lemon, one in ZIm's Pov, the other, Sam's. But I wonder if I went a little overboard in this chapter? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. (Looks at current lemon, nosebleeds, and passes out due to exhaution and blood loss)_

_Sign: PS: The Poem is my own writing baby. No stealing, OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FLAMETHROWER! :)_


	5. SOS to Dib and Tak's Return

**Chapter 5**

**S.O.S to Dib & Tak's Return**

_Samantha's POV_

With the weekend coming to an end, I decided to ask my "fiancée" about school. I found him in his lab, working on his backpack.

_Huh? Why would he be working on that?_

Realizing I was stalling, I cleared my throat, gaining Zim's attention.

"Uh, Zim? Today is Sunday and I was wondering if I can go to school tomorrow."

He stared at me for a moment before answering my question.

"Even though I would rather have you stay here, Samantha, I have decided that since we still have one year of school left, we must finish it."

He then returned to his backpack.

"I have taken care of your homework throughout the week that you have been here and told your instructors that you were injured in an accident. So there should be no problems for you tomorrow."

I was surprised that Zim would let me go to school, but I didn't care at the moment. Once I left him in his lab and returned to my room, I pumped my fist in the air.

_Score!_

You see, earlier that day, I came up with a plan. Since I shared some classes with Dib and a couple with Zim, I could give Dib a message, telling him what has happened (leaving out the pervy stuff) and wait for him to come up with an answer.

Hey! Zim said _I_ couldn't escape him, but he never said anything about backup.

The next morning, I left with Zim in a sleek black Lexus he had bought some time ago, masking my eagerness to be in school with a dulled look on my face looking out the window. As we entered the city, I felt something touch my thigh. Looking down, I saw Zim's hand, resting ever so close to my…special spot.

Trying not to freak out, I slid his hand away. But once it was off, it was back on my thigh again. I pushed it off again and again until I gave in halfway and let him keep his hand on my leg. Just a little farther south. I had to keep my hand on his so that he didn't get any more ideas. But that did not mean I didn't analyze what I was feeling.

Glove off, the skin on his hand felt like soft silk with dagger finger tips. For some odd reason, I _liked_ how his skin felt. Even when he had me touch his…piece, I liked the softness of his skin. If it wasn't for my morels and most of all, my pride, I would have been more than tempted to feel more of him. Maybe even…

_No. No. NO! What the hell are you thinking, Samantha? The fucking douche kidnapped you and practically announced he was going to rape you!_ The proud side of my mind yelled.

But then, my…unknown side told me something.

_But he DID save your life, prevented that other fucking douche from raping you, took care of your wounds, AND gave you better room and board. So maybe he's not that bad._

Pretty soon I was in a mental battle over the situation. Unbeknownst to me, we have arrived at school and Zim was trying to gain my attention.

"Sam? Sam."

When he realized that I was in deep thought, he had the nerve to try something I should have been watching out for.

He grabbed me by the collar of my brown button-up silk shirt, pulled me to him, and then kissed me. And not just a simple peck. NO! This was a full-fledge French.

Like with the…groin groping, I found myself stunned at was he was doing to me at that moment. My prideful side was screaming at me.

_Holy Fuck! Damn it, Sam! Get away from him! _

And my…xenophile, lustful side was also screaming in my head.

_Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Yes! Yes! Damn he tastes sooo good! He tastes so exotic!_

Soon, I was losing all thought at how to get out of this and more on how to end my virginity with style. As he touched the length of my side, I found myself slowly losing common sense as I began to ground my hips onto his length.

But then he pulled away from me with that damn smirk on his…delicious lips.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class. But…if you want, I can skip a few classes."

Regaining my common sense, my lust soon turned into disgust as I stormed out of the Lexus and into the school.

The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is? Pissed and irritatingly turned on at the same time, I wasn't gonna wait any longer as I stuffed the letter to Dib into his locker before calmly storming off to class.

* * *

_Dib's POV_

As school went on, I noticed that Sam was ticked off at something. I knew that Zim might be responsible, but I had no proof. And since his ground base vanished, I had no idea where he is. But after my first class, I found out what was going on.

As soon as I got my locker open, I saw an envelope with my name on it falling to my feet. At first, I thought it was a secret admirer, but then I saw the initials S.O.S, signifying that someone was calling me for help. I took the envelope and took it to class. As I read its contents, I could only gape in shock.

_Dib,_

_If you are reading this, then you have gotten my letter safely. What I am about to tell you must be kept secret for your, and mine, safety. After school last Wednesday, I was caught up in a fight against a student who was going to beat and rape me. I was losing, but someone cut into the fight and saved me. I didn't know until five days later that it was Zim who saved me. _

_But right now, I am not grateful to him. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Dib, but it is hard to believe something as this without hard evidence. You were right. Zim __**is**__ an alien and he wants me to be his lifemate. I would have run, but he told me that he had placed a tracking chip inside me while he was tending my wounds. I also have reason to believe he had the phone bugged, so this letter is the only way I could contact you._

_Again, I am so sorry for not believing you, but right now, I need your help. Zim's base is in the middle of some forest with a lake. It would have been a nice place if ZIM wasn't there sexually harassing me. If you can, figure out a way to help me escape Zim and get rid of the tracking chip inside me. But it is best that you don't go near me for a while. Zim is watching me like a hawk, so if he finds out about this, we're done for._

_Take care, be careful, and again, I am sorry._

_Samantha_

_P.S.: Don't blurt this out._

After reading the letter, I was enraged at what Zim had done. I wanted to bust him then and there. But I had to agree with Sam and keep this a secret. As I came down the hall to my third class, I made a promise.

_No matter what it takes, I will get you out of there, Sam. I swear it._

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I found I rather liked kissing my bride. Even as the day went on, I could still taste her. Her taste was a combination of sweet berries, particular strawberries, and a natural spice that might be part of her personality. Whatever it was, I heavily enjoyed it. And I could tell she did too. I could still feel her hips grinding me, seeking pleasure. And I would have given it to her, if I hadn't stopped to open my big mouth.

But my lustful intentions soon changed as I saw a familiar looking girl enter my classroom.

_No! It can't be!_

"Classss, thisss iss Tak. Another doomed transfer ssstudent." Madame Venom told us.

Immediately, I felt fear for my bride.

After class, I confronted Tak in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Zim? I'm taking over you mission, just like I promised." She hissed.

I hissed back at her. "The mission is a lie! The Tallest sent me here to get rid of me."

"A planet is a planet. And as soon as I conquer it, my name will be glorified by all in the empire as the invader who conquered the planet that the infamous Zim failed to do. But enough about that. I understand that you have found your lifemate. Am I not correct?"

I made the mistake of tensing up, indirectly giving Tak my answer. She smirked maliciously.

"So it _is_ true. You are a Carzis. An Irken lifemate to a pitiful human. She must be very unlucky to have you."

I growled at her. "If you _dare_ touch her, I'll break you until there is nothing left to break."

She then replied, "I won't touch even a single cell of her. Unless you provoke me."

She then shoved me back. "Leave what was given to you to me, or I will take what you have found." She walked off as I realized what she meant.

If I don't give her the right to conquer Earth, she will harm Sam. She was threatening with my lifemate as a bargaining chip.

As I drove home with Sam that afternoon, I spent my time weighing my options.

Should I give up my dream of my own empire? Or sacrifice the one who will make me whole?

* * *

**DD:** _Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with the end of the semester, my other fics, and my writer's block. But now, I got the next chapter up. Just a couple more chapter before the lemon. (Hey! I''m adding drama and action to this before the wild sex!)_

_Anyway, thanks for waiting and please review. :)_


	6. Sick Day

**Chapter 6**

**Sick Day**

_Finally, Chapter 6 is here. I have a very important question at the bottom. If you want to reply, please, answer in the messages section of the site. Thank you and Enjoy._

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

The next morning after the…"kiss day," I woke up feeling crappier than ever. I came to my conclusion after running into the bathroom to heave.

_Oh hell, I've got the Flu._

To me, I have never got the best-get-a-shot-type flu, so I consider feeling like hell and having the need to keep an empty ice cream bucket close by to be the flu.

I knew what I had to do: Call the school, let them know I was sick, stay home and rest. However, this time there was one factor that I had to consider…Zim.

I wondered how he was going to react to this bug. Will he stick me into the medical bay like with my injuries? Or will he panic like a chicken with its head cut off? Or maybe he'd for once play it cool and allow me to do what I knew what to do. Whatever the reaction, I knew that I had to face the inevitable. I had to tell him.

Seeing Gir (the maniacal little robot that acts like a two-year old) eating a taco in the hall outside my door, I told him that when he was done, he should tell Zim.

As I crawled back into bed, I zoned back to half-sleep, anticipating the worst.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

On this particular day, many thoughts went through my mind. In particular, Tak's threat. I really didn't want to give Earth up to her, but I didn't want Samantha to be harmed either. With the Irken Empire stabbing me in the back, she was becoming my whole world. As I worked, I went over the past few days until I realized that I was hardly making any progress at all.

The first week was exceptional, but the week after was hardly a picnic. Sure, I manage to touch her. Then had her touch me. And the other day, I finally kissed her. I still wanted more, but as I looked back on those days without her around this time, I started to see that she wasn't reciprocating any of those feelings to me.

I had read more on Carzis once we returned home, only to find that the Carzis in the past took time to allow their chosen lifemates to get close to them. So as to establish a long-lasting relationship. My relationship with my bride, however, was more like a nightmare to her.

_What am I doing wrong? How am I supposed to claim her if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when Gir came down.

"Mistress said that she is sick today and she can't go to school."

He said it plain and simple. Then again, this is Gir we're talking about.

As soon as Gir went back to his tacos, I went into red-alert mode.

_Oh Irk! Samantha's sick! What does she have? The Yeshkow Grolks? The Wiljols? THE PLAGUE!_

Three minutes of that and I received and idea. This was the perfect time to show that I was not a pervert. (Well, not exactly)

I got out a Medical Scanner and a book on Earth-based diseases and viruses and prepared myself. I took a few breaths to calm myself, telling myself that it was going to be alright.

_Don't worry. You forget that she is a strong woman. I am sure that it is something small._

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

Ten minutes later, I heard Zim come in my room.

"Gir tells me you're sick. Is this true?"

Looking up from my pillow and nodded.

To my surprise, Zim's reaction was in the "less-likely" category. He came into my room calmly, holding a book and what seems to be some sort of scanner. Using the scanner, he gave me an analysis.

"It seems your stomach is far more irritable than usual due to some sort of virus."

"It's just a stomach flu, Zim. All I need is rest and, if needed, saltines crackers and Sprite. And as long as I have a bucket nearby, I won't have to walk far to vomit."

He looked at me for a moment, showing the concern in his ruby eyes.

_Wait a minute? Concern? That's not like Zim. _

Now I was wondering if _he _was the one that was sick and not me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Despite the crappy feeling, I looked at him in shock. I was going to say 'Are _you_ alright, Zim?', but I just nodded my head.

"Yes. I'm sure. I had this several times before. I know what to do."

At this, he gave an approving nod.

"I'm glad you do. After all, I _am_ the alien."

I couldn't help but smile at his remark. It had humor in it. As Zim left, I went over the strange event that had happened. Had Zim really taken this calmly? Or was it a hallucination? Whatever it was, I appreciated it.

As the day went on, Zim came up to check on me every hour or so. Each time, he would take my homemade puck bucket to empty and clean it. Then when lunch and dinner came by, he brought me saltines and Sprite, just like I told him. And even though he didn't know it, each time he came in while I slept, he would stroke my head in a loving manner. Even though I thought it was weird, I rather liked it.

And for an added bonus, no perversion today. _That_ was the highlight of this sick day. Although, I did like the secret attention. It was, normal. And with all of this insanity going on, I was glad for a bit of normality. Also, this action seemed to be…loving.

Whatever it was, I was certain that it was making me better.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

After the diagnosis earlier, I took the liberty to call the school. I told them that we were both sick with this "stomach flu" and that we had to stay home. Once that was done, I had set up a schedule for the day. Every hour I would check and care for my bride. I looked up the "saltines and Sprite" remedy on the internet and learned that these two items, either together or separate, settle the stomach, allowing the patient to eat without the vomiting.

I acquired said items mid-morning after I checked on Samantha. Once that was done, I continued to work throughout the day. Each time I would check, I would clean and empty the bucket, but not before gathering some samples so I could check on her process.

But soon, I had developed an unusual habit.

At 10 am that day, I found my bride fast asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful; I couldn't help but walk over to her. Seeing that I had no vomit to clean out, I took the liberty of sitting on her bed next to her. As I watched her sleep, I removed the glove on my right hand and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes.

But as I did, I started to stroke her soft, fiery locks. My range was more toward her closed eyes down to her chin. I did this each time I came in and found her asleep.

What could I say, I was worried. But I also wanted my bride to know that everything was going to be alright. I guess, my instincts kicked in when it came to this. And it worked, because she would smile.

I liked her smile. It was as I was seeing an interstellar aurora every time she'd smile. I guess it came with being a Carzis. But…I was glad. At that moment, and the moments after, I had become the luckiest Irken in the universe. Cause I had the greatest treasure of all: Samantha's smile.

* * *

_There. I hope that you enjoyed that. Sorry, but no perverion today. I want drama in this. After all, this IS a hot fic. Who doesn't want drama and sweet moments. But now for the question._

_I have a problem, guys. I'm out of ideas for pervy stuff. At least for the moment. So here's my question: Can you guys, my loyal xenophile Zim fans, help me with this? If so, can you tell me via messages, not on the review? After all, we all like "surprises" if you know what I mean._

_(AND NO, PUTTUNG THE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DOESN'T COUNT!)_

_Also, should I put this fic on deviantart?_

_Review and thank you. :)_


	7. Do I Love Him?

**Chapter 7**

**Do I Love Him?**

_I thank FeatherPen18 for the ideas for this and the next chapter and for curing most my writer's block._

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

The following night, I could feel my bug leaving my body. And as such, I began to hunger for solids again. With the nausea out of the way, I felt that it was time for a midnight snack. And that night, I was craving for Hot Cereal. (**1**)

Hunger overlapping my common sense, I got up from my bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I was grateful that Zim had brought over my groceries when he brought me here, so I still had my box of Coco Wheats (**2**) ready for me to use. As I prepared a pan for the cereal, I failed to noticed that the only clothing I was in were a light-blue noodle-strapped camisole and a pair of dark, torn-at-the-legs cotton shorts. I had tied back my hair so that I could see well.

As I cooked, my thoughts were on my "fiancée" and his unusual behavior during my bug. When I first met him, he seemed somewhat normal. When he brought me here, it was pervs galore. Now, he was sweet and gentle as a lamb. I still thought he had a bug of his own, but I appreciate the change in his behavior.

While I cooked, I began to wonder why Zim was on Earth in the first place. I also thought about the race of aliens he belonged to. What his home planet was like. What was _he_ like? In a matter of minutes, I went from loathing him to wanting to know about him. _I guess I'll have to ask him when I get the time._

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I was struggling to sleep, but I couldn't get Tak's threat out of my mind.

_"__Leave what was given to you to me, or I will take what you have found."_

As I continued to struggle, I heard the sound of the pans in the kitchen gently clanging about. Irritable, I had one thought of who was down there.

_Damn it, Gir! _

I tossed my sheets and blankets and left my chamber, only in my cotton shots.

When I arrived, I found that it wasn't Gir, but Samantha. She was facing the stove; the small light over the appliance was lit, giving her a dim glow. I gulped at the site of her night attire. Her shoulders were bare, save for the straps holding her camisole in place. Her legs were exposed to the elements and her hair revealed more of her delicious, milky neck.

From the looks of things, she was cooking something. But while she was doing so, she was humming. I recognized the song.** Brothers**: sung by **Vic Mignogna** on **Fullmetal Alchemist**. (**3**) As I watch I could not help but laugh internally. At that moment, she looked just like a housewife. I continued to silently watch her as I slowly approached behind her, using my superior stealth to remain invisible to her senses. Once I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I could not help but snicker as she jumped in surprise.

"W-what the hell? Zim?"

I placed my chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I got hungry, so I'm making myself something to eat." She told me sourly.

I looked at the concoction.

"Hot Cereal?"

She looked at me, confused. "How did you know?"

"I've had this before. But back then, I always burnt it."

Annoyed, Sam pulled me away from her, picking up her wooden spoon, and continued to mix the dish. Knowing that I had fouled her mood, I just stood near her, keeping my hands to myself.

"I was listening to you hum earlier. I must say you have an interesting taste in music."

She remained silent.

"Please, sing it." I told her.

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

I stiffened at Zim's request. Normally, I would have been annoyed. But this time, I heard the sound of pleading in his voice. Did he really want to hear me sing?

"I-I can't sing. I sound like a frog in a torture chamber when I raised my octaves."

"Then…will you hum?"

He then placed his arms around me, giving me the sense that he really wanted to hear me. It was like the touch version of the sad puppy eyes.

Sighing, I began to hum.

As I hummed, I felt Zim resting his head on my shoulder. I turned my head to find that his eyes were closed, listening to the sound of my voice. He soon began to sway side to side, causing me to move with him. Was I really that good?

As I reached the end of the song, Zim lifted his head and looked at me. No. He looked at my eyes. As if nature intended this, I felt more drawn to him, not because of his scarred body. But the look of compassion and love in his eyes. Those eyes. I felt like I was staring into a blood red sea, almost giving me a clear view of his soul.

We remained silent as I turned to face him, my back touching the countertop. I allowed him to touch the side of my face with his silk hand, indulging in the softness of his skin. It wasn't long before my eyes rolled back into my head as I closed them, just in time for Zim to kiss me again.

Unlike before, I didn't resist. I actually _wanted_ him to kiss me. Though deprived of my sense of sight, the rest of my senses went into overdrive. His hands caressed the length of my upper torso, seeking entrance to my camisole. Once they found it, one hand went up and down the length of my spine, while the other cupped my right breast. My hands followed a similar route, except that one of my hands was on the back of his head, urging him to deepen the kiss.

I could smell him as we made out. He was the scent of exotic fruits and a crisp, clean, rainstorm. I could hear him groan in pleasure as he slithered his tongue into my mouth and vice versa. Though snake-like, his tongue caressed mine and explored my mouth with such gentle care. His mouth felt as smooth as his skin, maybe smoother. I could feel his teeth; over a quarter of them were sharp fangs. And his taste. I never tasted something as…exotic as he was. It was a unique, foreign taste that I couldn't even begin to describe it. And it made me want more.

However, my mind returned to reality as I struggled to figure out what was wrong with me. Slowly regaining myself, I pull away from Zim.

"The Hot Cereal…will burn and scald if I don't take care of it."

"Of course." Both of us had replied with a horsed whisper, strained by the sound of pleasure we had made.

Releasing me, Zim sat at the table while I finished the dish.

Once my snack was in a bowl with milk and sugar in it, I placed the dish on the table.

"You know, you don't have to sit here." I told Zim.

He shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

As I slowly ate, my former questions came back into my mind. Wanting to break from this damn silence, I asked Zim my first question.

"Um…so…why did you come to Earth?"

He raised his proverbial eyebrow after I asked him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. Out of all the planets in the universe, why did you pick a dirtball like Earth?"

He stared at me for a moment before letting his head fall, a smirk escaping his lips.

"Redemption."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Redemption?"

He then explained to me, not moving his head from that spot.

"Years ago, when I was still an Invader, my planets leaders, the Tallests, decided that is was time to conquer the universe. And so, they formulated an invasion plan called 'Operation: Impending Doom.' I got overexcited, forgetting to take off for my assigned planet and in my idiocy, started destroying my planet. Thus, I single-handedly trashed O.I.D."

I gawked at him. That's got to be the most idiotic mistake in the history of the universe. I mean, if it was me, I'd check to see what planet I was on _before_ I go blowing it up. He then continued.

"As punishment, I was exiled to the fast-food planet of Foodcourtia, where I was forced to work as a food-service drone until I heard about a new invasion plan. Operation: Impending Doom II. I escaped from Foodcourtia and made my way to the convention hall planet Conventia. There, I pleaded the Tallests, in front of a mass of irkens, for a chance to redeem myself. They gave it to me and pointed to an unknown planet. When I got there, that planet was Earth."

From the look on his face, it seemed to be a sensitive subject. So I dropped it.

I continued to ask him more about his home planet and his people. I learned about smeets, PAKs, almost everything. As I looked at him whenever he began to answer, I noticed that he seemed happier that I was interested in his culture. But when it came to his Tallests (yeah, I found it weird that his race ranks itself depending on height), his either didn't want to talk about it, or, when he replied, his voice was in an angered tone.

_I wonder what happened to make him hate his rulers like that._

The minutes soon turned into a couple of hours, and I had finished my snack fifteen minutes after I had started eating it. Seeing this, I stood up.

"I got to get to bed. You should too, Zim."

He nodded, but then he took the dirty bowel from my hands.

"I'll take care of that." He whispered.

I blushed as he said that. What was wrong with me? Did I really…care for him?

Giving a gentle smile, I told him.

"Alright. Just place it in the sink and fill it with water so that the remains don't crust."

I then walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good-night, Zim."

He was stunned for a moment, but he managed to say good-night as I walked up the stairs.

As I crawled back into bed, I thought to myself a very conflicting question.

_Do I love him?_

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I couldn't believe what had happened this particular night. First, the sound of Sam's voice. When I heard it, it was as if the creators of the universe had placed that melodious sound in her throat while she was being created. Second, I actually made out with her. And she did the same back at me. As I recalled every touch, curve, and taste, I was beginning to feel that the universe was on my side after all. Of course, we did stop, but I didn't want to rush her to bed.

Third, she expressed interest in my race. She wanted to learn from _me._ Needless to say, I was thrilled at her desire to learn. I had to be careful though. I didn't want to tell her what I had learned from the Tallests until I was ready. Even after a year, I was still angry at them. But I didn't want to have my bride be concerned with "diplomatic" affairs.

But fourth, and most of all. As I volunteered to take care of her dish, she gave me a kiss good-night. I was stunned, I'll admit. But, I was…happy. She was becoming even closer to me as time goes by. Maybe I should have started with that first. But then, I would still have Tak to worry about.

But that didn't matter at that moment.

When I returned to my chamber, I laid down and smiled as I slowly, slowly, fell asleep.

_I love you, Samantha_.

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

Meanwhile, in Tak's base…

Tak was going over the final checklist vigorously.

"Mimi! Has the holding and torture chambers been completed!"

Her S.I.R, Mimi, saluted in response.

"Good. Then tomorrow, we strike!" She then looked out of her base toward the city before her.

"Soon, Zim. I'll either have your planet. Or that, and your bride."

She then cackled into the night, reading herself for "Operation: BloodLust."

* * *

_Again, I thank FeatherPen18 for the ideas._

_I wonder...what is "Operation: BloodLust"? Maybe I'll right up the next chapter tonight as well. :)_

_(1) I figured hot cereal was good for the recovering OC_

_(2) I do not own Coco Wheats, but I love to eat it. :) (yum)_

_(3) This is my most favorite song. I thought it was a touching enough piece for this chapter._

_Read and review, please. _


	8. Operation: BloodLust Commences

**Chapter 8**

**Operation: BloodLust Commences**

_Samantha's POV_

The following morning, I got up and took a shower. However, as the steaming water cleaned my body, I woke up to realize that I forgot to bring my clothes with me.

_Damn it! That's the last time I take a shower after a night of insomnia._

As I showered, I remembered Zim's request to sing. Thinking I was safe in the shower, I began to sing.

_Darkness of White you can,_

_Through the sadness take your flight_

_And become the wings that pierce the veil_

_Spreading strong and true tonight_

_Brought into the light at last_

_By the cold, exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom tamed_

_To become the chosen one_

_Through the mirror,_

_Night reflecting_

_Miraculous to see_

_My soul threw away the mask_

_That hides the deeper me_

_Breaking the dark of night_

_Piercing through the painted white_

_Cut it all the way from yesterday_

_Till a new era's in sight_

_Unlock the heart within_

_Let it spread its wings and soar_

_Rising up in flight_

_Through the night of white_

_And fly on forever more_

Hearing the beat in my head, I continued the second verse.

_Brought into the light at last_

_By the cold, exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom tamed_

_To become the chosen one_

_Through the mirror,_

_Night reflecting_

_Miraculous to see_

_My soul threw away the mask_

_That hides the deeper me_

_Breaking the dark of night_

_Piercing through the painted white_

_Cut it all the way from yesterday_

_Till a new era's in sight_

_Unlock the heart within_

_Let it spread its wings and soar_

_Rising up in flight_

_Through the night of white_

_And fly on forever more_

True Light by Vic Mignogna. Another of my favorite songs. (A/n: and mine too.:)) Somehow, it felt like the right song to sing. Of course, I didn't pay attention to myself when I song, but I felt that I did well.

However, when I exited the shower, I was looking for my towel only to find I forgot to put one close by. It got worse when I looked into the bathroom closet to find one, only to find nothing. Not even a washrag.

As I looked at the empty space, I wondered where all of the towels went.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Gir sat on a clean towel with one on his head, turban style. Behind him were all of the towels and on each one was a rubber piggy. "Onward! To Tacoland!" called the demented robot.

* * *

_Back to Sam_

I could only gape at the emptiness and I cursed mentally. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ I was doubling the curses when I remembered I had no clean clothes what so ever. I now had two choices: I could go across the hall and get a towel from the hall closet, or I could go back to my room and change. Knowing I needed to dry off, I began to head out to the hall.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I was preparing myself for school, trying to figure out what to do. Earth? Or Samantha. Tak had never given me a time limit for my decision, so I was on edge on if she would ask or not. As I thought, I remembered that I was going to check to see if my bride was awake.

However, as I was halfway down the hallway, something collided with me, causing me to land on my back. When I looked up, I saw that it was the woman in question. It seemed that she was rushed and as I looked at her body, I figured out why.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

"Well. This is a pleasant surprise." Zim smirked.

I was on the edge of pissed when he sat up, helping me up in the process.

"I take it you forgot to check for a towel?" He asked me.

I was both fumed and turned on at the same time. Damn, it was getting so hard not to be pissed at him.

As we stood, I watched Zim open the closet door and grabbed me a spare towel. Quickly taking the towel and wrapping it around my torso, I spotted something on his neck. It was a burn mark, but the water was causing it to sizzle.

"Uh, Zim?" I asked, pointing to the anomaly.

He placed his gloved hand and I noticed that he flinched at the touch. Groaning in pain, he simply spoke.

"Don't worry about it."

He then turned on his heels and headed down the hall.

I knew even before I knew it that I was concerned for Zim. But…I was also disappointed. Did I _want _him to take his pants off? As I retreated to my room, I was asking myself the same question over and over again.

_What in the world's wrong with me?_

* * *

A few minutes later…

I was in the hallway after my first class, gathering my things for my next class when I was approached by a lavender haired girl about my age.

"So you're Samantha, huh?" She asked.

I nodded. "Who wants to know?"

She then held out her hand, gesturing for a handshake.

"I just transferred here. The teacher told me that you could help me get to my classes. I'm Tak."

Not wanting to be rude, I shook Tak's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

As I went about the day as Tak's escort, I noticed that Zim was not happy about me spending time with her.

_What's his problem_?

Despite Zim's unusual mood today, I was having a great time hanging out with Tak. But, I also felt my sixth sense kicking in. It was telling me that I should stay close to Zim and stay away from Tak.

But, I ignored it. I would find out much later that I should've listened.

* * *

At the end of Gym class, final period…

After Gym, the girls in my class were changing in the locker room below, talking about what has been happening.

"You know Dick? The guy who was hitting on you last week?" one girl asked me.

"What about him?"

"Well, I heard that he was declared legally insane and was sent to the Insane Asylum."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Asylum?"

"Yeah. Apparently, when he came out of that coma, he was screaming bloody murder about a monster almost killing him. The guy was so hysterical that he admitted about raping some students at other high schools. Personally, I'm glad he's in the loony bin."

I looked back at my locker. "Me too."

At hearing the news, I figured that the "monster" that was mention was Zim. Looking back, I slowly remembered blurred sections of the fight, and one of those sections involved the asshole getting the life beat out of him. As I thought, I realized that Zim was trying to protect me and when I was getting beaten, his temper flared into an inferno.

Could he actually care that much for me? To actually kill someone just so that I was safe?

As I was finished changing, I saw Tak approach me.

"We need to talk."

Seeing that no one was around, I turned to Tak.

"About what?"

"About Zim."

I looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What about him?"

She then sat on the bench and offered me a seat. As I sat down, she then spoke.

"Zim is not who you think he is. He is using you for his own gain."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I know he's not human. I know because I'm a member of his race."

She then tapped her wristwatch and immediately, she was no longer human, but a female irken with a violet tone. As my eyes widened, she continued.

"I know this is strange, but it is for your own good that I reveal what I am."

"For what good? What are you talking about me staying away from Zim?"

Tak then sighed as she continued.

"Zim's main goal on this planet is to conquer it. And he sees you as an important aspect in acquiring it. He's betrayed my empire. He _intentionally_ ruined O.I.D. He's been lying to you so that he can blend in as a human."

She then sadly spoke. "You're nothing more than a liability to him. He'll do _anything_ to get what he wants."

As she told me this, my mind was slowly shaking. Was what she really saying was true?

"What proof do you have?"

She then handed me a recording. "Listen to this, and you'll have your proof."

As I listened to the voice recorder, I recognized Zim and Dick's voices in the recording. It said that the fight was a big setup so that I would be weakened to the point where I could not be able to fight. Then, I heard that Zim had paid the ass high money to pull off the job.

Once the recording was done, I dropped the recorder.

"He…he…"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. But it was a last resort to save you and your people."

I felt tears dripping from my eyes and my body weakening. How could he do this to me? I thought he actually loved me. And yet, this recording proved otherwise. As I continued to be in shock, my despair turned into a rage that was so potent that when I clenched my hand, my nails pierced my skin, causing me to bleed.

He was not going to get away with this.

Grabbing my bag, I headed for the door.

"Thanks, Tak. I owe you one."

As I left the locker room, I failed to hear her speak to herself as she grinned a malicious grin.

"Oh don't worry. You'll pay me back soon."

* * *

_Zim's POV_

That afternoon in the parking lot, I was in a state of panic. Samantha was usually on time when it came to classes and now, she was ten minutes late. When I spotted her approaching the Lexus, I was about to speak when out of the blue, she slapped me across the face. Hard enough to send me to the ground. Rubbing my cheek, I half-glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"This!" She hissed as she tossed me a voice recorder.

I listened to it, in complete surprise that someone was framing me. As the recording finished, I asked Sam.

"Where did you get this fraud?"

"From Tak! And I find it hard to believe this was fraud when I'm _looking_ at him."

She then stormed up to me, angrier than ever before. "You were _using _me? That I was a _liability?_! I thought you were low before, Zim, but this takes the cake!"

I backed up until the Lexus stopped me, keeping me from escaping her wrath.

"I was not using you! I _never_ used you! Tak is the fraud here, not me!"

"Then how do you explain the recorder?"

"She obviously doctored it so that she could make you hate me."

"And what makes you think I don't hate you now?"

I growled in frustration.

"Don't you get it by now! I LOVE YOU! I would never hurt you! I care about you more than anything."

She then said something that would haunt my memories for eternity.

"You _care_ for me! You don't care for anyone but yourself, Zim! How could _anyone_ love an egotistical, psychopathic, perverted alien who would go as far as deceiving someone into thinking he had a heart!"

She then stormed off, a stream of tears leaving her eyes. And leaving me dumbfounded and hurt beyond hurting.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I did it. I won my fight with Zim. But at what price? After I had said those things, I ran until I found an empty alley a few blocks from the school, where I sat down against the wall, crying my eyes out.

_How could you, Zim. How could you? I thought you loved me. And I was stupid enough to love you._

However, as I cried, I felt a sharp sting on my neck. The sting startled me, but I learned that it was a tranquilizer as I experienced the effects. As I slowly faded in unconsciousness, a pair of violet eyes approached me.

Wicked was their shine.

* * *

_How Shit! Not only that this was my second update in a row, but the drama that I have spewed onto this fic. Now THATS drama._

_I do not own the song in this or the previous chapter, sorry, but I forgot to mention that._

_Read, cry, curse, and review please. :)_


	9. Intermission: Diamonds and Donuts E1

**Diamonds and Donuts**

**Episode 1**

_Just updating my Mini-episode. Thank You, Pen. :)_

* * *

_In the cargo bay of the Massive, we find our hostess sitting on one of the many crates of snacks stashed aboard, hiding from the Tallests._

**DD:** Hello, Humans and Invaders, and welcome to the first official episode of Diamonds and Donuts.

_(Audience applause)_

**DD: **_*holds up her finger and shushes her audience* _Shut up unless you want the Tallests finding us again!

**DD:** *_Removes finger*_ Ahem, anyway, for our premier episode, I have brought a guest along with me for the show.

_(Audience gasps)_

**DD:** Ok. Anyway, joining me in the cargo hold is my co-pilot in the world of the pervs. Please, give a small-medium hand for _**FeatherPen18!**_

_(Audience applauds quietly as a tall girl dressed in a baggy t-shirt and ratty, flannel pajama bottoms, with her long, dark hair piled up into a messy bun, comes out, tripping over boxes, shakes hands with Dream Dragoness, then takes a seat on a nearby crate.)_

**DD:** Thanks for coming today, Pen. *Holds up a bag filled with Oreos and donuts*Here's your complementary donuts and treat of your choice.

**Pen:***_Grabs bag and looks in. Starts drooling_* Oreos… I love my Oreos. I need them or I will explode. That happens to me sometimes.

**DD**: Well, we got plenty here on the show. In all styles and flavors.

**Pen:** *_Mumbles enthusiastically, mouth stuffed with Oreos. Then notices the camera. Swallows sheepishly.*_ Woops. Forgot this was live... sorry, viewers, for that rather unattractive display. _*Looks back to DD, somewhat embarrassed*_ So, uh, on with the interview then?

**DD**: Don't worry. That happens to me too. Ok. To start with, how do you like Oh! For the Love of Zim so far?

**Pen:** I think it's pretty awesome! Definitely one of the best Invader Zim fics that I've read. I really enjoy your interpretation of the characters as they age. And your own original character, Samantha, is fairly realistic in her reactions, not to mention humorous. The only thing I could wish for is some more comedic lines from Gir, and for Gaz to enter the fic. My fingers are crossed!

**DD**: Well, we'll try to program some more Gir stuff when the rescuing comes. And don't worry. I talked to Gaz and she'll be in the coming chapters. Thankfully, she didn't rip my spine out. Good thing I had that GameSlave 5 for her.

**PEN**: As long as you don't get between her and her junk food and video games, you'll be fine. *_laughs_* I'm sort of like her in that sense. I do love my video games. I can't wait to get Assassin's Creed: Revelations- I mean, Ezio AND Altair in the SAME GAME? *_Starts shaking with excitement_* That's just too much awesome to put into- *_Shakes herself, and realizes where she is again_* Heh, sorry... got a little carried away there.

**DD**: *_chuckles_* Don't worry. I'm like that too. Anyway, what got you interested in Oh! For the Love of Zim in the first place?

**PEN:** Well, at first I was just browsing for Invader Zim fics. I was watching the TV show, and thought that there should be some good fics to read. After all, the cancelation of the show broke my heart- so reading the fanfictions takes the place of new episodes. I was in a Romance mood, so I narrowed down the search. After a bit of rooting around, I found your fic! Really, all it took for me was reading the first chapter. That's usually where I decide whether or not I want to keep reading.

**DD:** I say they should bring back Invader Zim. But I agree. What is your favorite pervy moment and favorite chapter?

**PEN:** *Rubs back of her neck, embarrassed* Well, let me think about that one. If I had to pick one pervy moment...It would be in chapter three:

_But before I could reach the elevator, I felt Zim's arms around my waist, holding me tight against him as he whispered in my ear from behind. "I wouldn't think of trying to escape if I were you. I have placed a tracking chip inside you before I treated you. So wherever you go, I will know."_

_He then stroked one of the spots that connected my hip to my leg, gliding it to my most sensitive of all places. "I would hate to lose you."_

I thought that this was sort of a dark-hot kind of thing... anyway, I liked it. Yeah, I'm messed up. As for favorite chapter...probably either chapter three or chapter four. I liked chapter three mostly because Sam is meeting the real Zim for the first time- I find it funny. Chapter four is also up there because of Zim sticking Sam's hand down his pants. At that moment, I was laughing hysterically. It seems like a very Zim thing to do. In addition, chapter four was also fairly balanced. They had some genuine moments as well. Anyway, it's hard to choose an exact favorite chapter or moment. I think I'll really like the chapters to come, though. Perhaps more so than the ones that have already been published!

**DD:** *snickers* Yeah. Sometime my mind gets twisted when I have a never-been-used-before pervy idea. Glad to hear that you like it.

(_Hears a loud sound coming from the corridor near the cargo hold_)

**DD:** Oh Super-Crap! They've found me!

**PEN:** Wait- what? But no one ever checks the cargo hold! That's why people always hide in it! The Irkens are cleverer than I previously suspected... *_stands up, clutching bag of Oreos and donuts tightly. A wild look is in her eye_*

**PEN:** They'll never take me alive! The donuts- they're mine! MUAHAHAHA! *_her crazed laughter echoes through the cargo hold_*

**DD:** *_grabs own bag of donuts_* Hold on to them tight! Once they smell the delicious, fluffy, sugary goodness, they'll be on us like ticks!

**PEN: **Wait, like deer ticks or some weird alien ticks? I don't think my health insurance covers Lyme Disease from beyond the stars.

_The door slides open and the Tallests spot DD and Pen in the cargo hold._

**Tallest Red**: There she is!

**Tallest Purple:** _(Points to Pen_) Hey look! She's got donuts _and_ Oreos!

**DD:** Oh crap! _(Turns and runs with Pen)_

**PEN:** MY OREOS! Ha! Who's the superior being now, Tallests? ME! As the rightful owner of the Oreos, I wield supreme-" *_DD grabs her arm and tows her away_*

**DD:** Well, This has been another interesting episode of "Diamonds and Donuts." I'm your hostess, _Dream Dragoness_, and my pervy cohort, _FeatherPen18_. See you soon. *_looks back at the approaching Tallests and grabs Pen by the collar, anime style_.* AHHH! RUN AWAY!

**Pen**: *_looks at camera and smiles_* See ya later, folks! *_Looks back to the Tallests with an evil grin_* Pen out, bitches! *_makes rude hand gesture and laughs rather insanely_*

* * *

_This is an intermission chapter before I continue with the story. Hope you enjoyed it. :)_


	10. Gathering Allies

**Chapter 9**

**Gathering Allies**

_Zim's POV_

"_You care for me? You don't care for anyone but yourself, Zim! How could anyone love an egotistical, psychopathic, perverted alien who would go as far as deceiving someone into thinking he had a heart!"_

I couldn't believe she had said that. How _could_ she say that? My chest was tight, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. A human emotion I had once scoffed at was now choking me: heartache.

I loved her. I really did. But, thanks to Tak, she doesn't feel even close. I was on my knees, grasping them with my ungloved hands until they bled. Staring down at the asphalt, my body shook with each shaky breath, tears splattering on the blank pavement. It was then that I realized that I was doing something that no soldier of any race should do: I had begun to cry.

Those terrible words flooded my mind uncontrollably.

_I love her. I really do. I would gladly give my life for her._

At that thought, I reached to grab the door handle of the Lexus. The door opened slowly; I could barely muster up the energy to move the damn thing. I crawled into the interior of the car, escaping into the darkness. My head resting in the passenger seat, I stared at the glove box across from me.

Hands shaking, I opened the compartment and withdrew a knife. I had the knife in there for an emergency, but at that moment, I went to the secondary purpose of the blade. My hands shaking, I unsheathed the small blade and tossed the protective scabbard aside. I then placed the knife to my throat.

I was in ruins. When I had first discovered that my "mission" was really a death sentence, I fell into a spiraling depression. It was like drowning… being pulled underneath the surface and seeing faint sunlight through dozens of feet of water- forever unattainable.

I had slit my wrists in attempts to feel something, anything, again. But what I felt now was entirely worse. It was as if an essential organ had been violently ripped out of me. This was not depression. This was emptiness. Now, I was at the point where I could not live without Samantha anymore. And if she didn't love me back, then what was the point in staying alive?

However, before I could plunge the knife into my throat, I saw an irken communication device hovering toward me. Once it was close enough to me, the screen revealed Tak. And, to my anger, she was amused.

"Well, well, well. Seems that girl really _does _mean something to you. I'd never thought the 'Almighty Zim' would stoop so low as to commit suicide. And for a human female, no less."

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you already ruined my life?" I snarled, my fist clenched around the weapon in my hand as I lowered it from my throat.

She gave me a malicious grin.

"My, my Zim. No need to curse. I was just calling to tell you that your time is up."

She then moved to the side, showing me something that stopped me dead in my tracks. Hung up by shackles behind Tak was Samantha, who was completely unconscious.

Her head lolled forward, her long red hair obscuring her face. Seeing her body, limp and hanging, sent me into a rage. Worry and fear pulsed through my veins, even more so than when I found her attacked by that human scum.

Clenching the screen, I growled at Tak, fiercely.

"What the HELL did you do to her?"

She merely grinned.

"I did give you a choice. Then again, there was never a time limit."

"Is that why you made this fraud? So that you can kidnap her without my knowing it!"

It was then I realized her plan.

"You're trying to torture me, aren't you!"

"I'm not trying, Zim. I _am._"

With a malicious laugh from Tak, the screen became blank. She had cut the transmission. I screamed in fury, bashing the device against the headboard of the car. Wires and broken pieces of metal were clenched in my hands, some of the copper filaments still sparking. Tak was going to pay. I would make sure of it.

But…I knew that unless I found Tak's base, rescuing Samantha was impossible. And with the communications device destroyed, I had no chance of obtaining a signal.

_Come on, Zim! Think! Think! Is there _any_ way to locate Tak's base without tearing the city apart?_

I eventually came to a conclusion.

_Oh no! No way in HELL am I going to ask _him_ for help!_

But as I struggled to convince myself that I would never do such a thing, I slowly realized that I had no choice.

In order to save Samantha, I'd need to do the one thing I promised myself that I would _never _do: Ask Dib for help.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was sitting in my car outside of the Membrane residence. In my point of view, asking my (human) nemesis for help was a punch below the belt for me. But I had no choice.

Once I reached the door, I swallowed my pride (with difficulty) and pressed the button that called the humans inside to attention. As I waited, I could hear the sound of someone tumbling down the stairway. I was also able to hear a feminine voice speak.

"Do that again, Dib, and I will send you to the most horrifying of nightmare worlds."

I could only assume that it was Gaz, Dib-stink's younger, and more frightening sister.

As the door opened, I was both disgusted and relived to find Dib at the door. He was dressed in a black Swollen Eyeball t-shirt with blue jeans. His head remained as huge as ever and his hair, though longer and currently messy, was in its signature scythe. (_A/N: I had noticed that I had forgotten to put in Dib's description in one of the chapters. Sorry_) He looked at me with a drowsy expression. I guessed that he had just woken up from a nap or something. I leaned back, disgusted with his appearance. I was so close that I could see the crust around his eyes.

I could tell his vision had finally cleared when fury swept over his expression.

"You bastard!" he screamed, throwing a punch.

I ducked under Dib's arm agilely.

"Human! Will- you- stop- for- one- SECOND?"

Dib was whipped up into a frenzy, futilely trying to land a hit on me. Finally, I caught his arm as he aimed yet another punch at my head. In an instant, I had twisted it behind his back.

"Let me go, you asshole!" Dib tried to yank his arm out of my grip, but I just twisted it tighter. He hissed angrily.

"Dib-stink, for the sake of your_ God_, will you just listen?" I demanded, irritated.

"Why should I listen to you? You kidnapped Samantha, you jerk!" Dib once again tried to escape the hold I had on him.

"If you care about Samantha, you'll stop attacking me and listen to what I have to say," I ground out, impatient with the pathetic human.

Time was of the essence… every second I wasted gave Tak more time to do who-knows-what to Samantha. Once Dib finally stopped struggling, I let him go. He then straightened up and rubbed his shoulder.

"What's happened to her?" he asked urgently, worry in his tone.

"Tak. That's what's happened," I seethed. With that, I began to explain.

* * *

"What? She's been kidnapped?" Dib exclaimed rather shrilly.

"Yes, yes, by Tak," I replied, my irritation with Dib growing, only slightly outweighed by my worry for Samantha.

I had told Dib-stink about her being captured by Tak, which in turn, caused him to panic in his usual Dib-like manner.

"We've got to do something! I still have Tak's old ship in my garage. Maybe we can use it to hack into her computer system. That way we'd know her exact location and-"

"Hold up, dipshits. I'm coming too."

The voice came from within the dark living room. I could barely see the outline of a person sitting on the far end of the couch. The gaming system clutched in her hands cast an eerie light upon the bottom of her face, revealing dark amber eyes. It was then I recognized the owner of those eyes: Gaz.

Gaz had changed over the years physically. However, her "cheery personality was just as bad as before. Today, she was dressed in gothic-style clothing: a black, leather corset with spider-pattern fishnet shirt and stockings. She wore a black noodle-strap top under the corset and fishnet shirt, and a long, black and red skirt that was torn here and there for a punkish look. On her feet were black combat boots. As for her hair, it had grown longer to just past her shoulders. It remained close to the same style she had when I first met her, the only difference being that her bangs had grown; now resembling a snake's fangs. In addition, she had also obtained three piercings on one ear, four on the other, one on each eyebrow and one on her lower lip. Just looking at her would drive fear into any living creature.

She stood up, boots hitting the floor with a dull clunk. Stepping into the light from the doorway, Gaz looked up us cynically.

"Well, are we going to get moving, or are you two as stupid as you look?"

* * *

_Gaz's POV_

Tak. So, she was back, huh? How long had it been? Five years? I hit the buttons on my Game Slave skillfully, listening as Dib and Zim babbled at the door. Something about a girl- Sarah or something. It didn't really matter. All that did matter was _Tak_. How I _hated_ Tak.

Even when I didn't know Tak's true identity, I wanted to destroy her. She was dark, sarcastic, and caused both Dib and Zim pain. That was MY job. Not anyone else's. Then there was her accent. It was just so damn _annoying_. Every time she spoke, I had the urge to knock her teeth out. And, on top of that, Tak was actually an alien who wanted to conquer Earth and whatever.

So, I guess that was bad. Sort of.

And now Tak was back again. So, of course I was going to have to defeat her. Again. No doubt, Zim and Dib would utterly fail without me- like they always did.

"No, Gaz, you're not coming with us. It's too dangerous," Dib said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

I ground my teeth. Zim recoiled a bit. Good. At least he knew how to stay out of my way. I couldn't say the same for Dib.

"Dib. I will introduce you to a pain beyond what is humanly conceivable," I growled.

"Yeah, yeah, Gaz. You're still not-"

I reached up and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him violently down to my height. I stared into his eyes, glaring.

"**I. Am. Coming**."

Dib gulped nervously.

"Of course, whatever you say," he replied, voice squeaking a bit at the end.

Zim snickered. I released Dib's shirt and folded my arms across my chest.

"Let's go then."

I pushed past the boys and walked towards the garage. Time to get down to business.

* * *

_Zim's POV:_

As the two humans walked to their garage, I contacted Gir. I turned on the communicator on my wrist, and spoke into it:

"Gir! Come to the Membrane residence immediately,"

I ordered. There was a pause of silence before Gir replied.

"_Yes, my master!" _

Almost instantaneously, I saw Gir flying towards me in his dog disguise- which was somewhat ruined by the jets coming out of his legs. But I didn't worry about it. Most of the humans were observant as dead moles.

"Gir, Tak has Samantha. The humans and I will try locating her with her old ship. But I want you to search the sky for anything that could possibly be Tak."

Gir just cocked his head to the side.

"…Who'm I lookin' for again?" Gir asked.

"_Samantha,_ Gir." I said slowly, anger rising in my voice.

This was no time for Gir's stupidity. But today was obviously not my lucky day.

"Who dat?" Gir scratched his head, questioning.

"_She's been staying at our house, Gir_." I brought my hand to my face, in a motion which humans called "a face-palm".

"Ooooooohhh… The new lady! I LIKE HER!" Gir shouted happily.

"GREAT. Now find her!"

"Okie dokie! WHEEEEE!" Gir's shrill shriek of joy faded to nothing as the robot rocketed into the air.

I face-palmed…again. Sometimes, I wonder why I even put up with that robot.

_It's not stupid; it's advanced..._ (Purple)

Right.

* * *

_Here's your update, bitches. :P I thank my Beta, FeatherPen14 for helping me with this chapter._

_Read and review, please. :) ;P_


	11. TO WAR! or Something Like That

**Chapter 10**

**To War (or something like that)**

_Zim POV_

As I approached the Dib-stink's garage, I found him already tinkering with Tak's former ship. As he did, I could see the frustration in his face, which was made more visible when veins began to appear on his big head.

"Damn it!"

He then pulled his head out and looked toward me, irritated.

"A little help would be _appreciated_! It's your technology, after all."

Annoyed, though slightly entertained, I joined Dib at the ship. I examined the wiring and the computer system, checking to see if there was anything broken or odd. It didn't take long to find out what was wrong. I growled in irritation.

"What's wrong now?" Dib called out.

"This is far from anything of mine, Dib-stink. Tak is a technical genius. She's rerouted everything on her ship to create her own system. It makes it near impossible for anyone to break in and take control. Possibly the only thing she did keep the same was the personality downloader!"

"Oh! Well that's just great! How in the hell can we…"

In the midst of his ranting, Dib stopped. A look of realization dawned on his face.

"Wait! Her own system!" He whispered, eyes alight.

His shock had turned to interest and he left the area, leaving me angry and confused.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

Dib then began to type furiously on his primitive _toolbox_ of a laptop, focused on whatever equations he was typing.

"If she has her own system, which means that she has her own coding. It's like a computer's fingerprint. No doubt her ship would have to submit some signals in order for her to contact you so easily..."

I scowled at him for reminding me of the message I had destroyed earlier. But still, I was intrigued as to what he was coming up with.

"Usually, we'd still be unable to find her digital fingerprint, because her signals will be under the radar- no one else will be using the same kind. It's like trying to tune into a radio station," Dib explained.

"Except her exact frequency is one out of one hundred billion. It would be damn near impossible to find with no prior information."

I gave him a cold stare; what was the point of telling me this was unachievable? He was just wasting valuable time. I clenched my fists, ready to knock some sense into his gigantic head. But the human wasn't done.

"But we've got her own ship. All I need to do is find the transmitting frequency of the ship and then search for that same signal up in the air. We should be able to pinpoint her location, as long as she hasn't changed her system in any way... or she didn't think to bounce her transmission off of multiple hosts like satellites or computer routers here on Earth."

Despite that this was my enemy I was talking about, that idea of Dib's was pure genius. It would have taken me at least a week in my current state before I could have figured out something like that. But…I'm still better than him.

However, there was one thing about that plan that has bothered me. What if Tak _purposely_ changed her system or used multiple transmissions to keep us off her track? Not good. As far as I was able to see it, we would have to have a steady, reliable signal if we were to track them down. And what if Tak's base was a form of a maze? There could not possible be a way to track her with so much electrical interference.

Wait a minute. Track. That's it!

I turned to Dib, taking out a small radar from my PAK and handing it to him.

"Dib-stink, I just remembered something. When I tended Samantha's wounds on the day of her fight, I place a tracking chip inside her. Chances are, Tak would try to lead us off the trail or jam the signal. But…the tracking chip is of my own design, just like Tak's ship. We can use the frequency to find them, but we would have to use the ship's long-range radar if Tak has taken her to somewhere farther than the city."

Dib-stink looked at the radar for a moment, hesitating to take it. I had to shove it in his greasy monkey hands to get him to continue thinking. He took a look at the radar before he hooked it up to his laptop.

"Normally, I would say that is creepy and extremely wrong. But this time I say that's brilliant."

As the human continued to merge the radars and examine Tak's system, I worked furiously on the parts of the ship that needed an organic limb to be fixed. And since coming here, that meant _everywhere._

I didn't bother to ask Gaz for help. Knowing her, if I did, she would rip out my spine and send me to one of her mysterious, yet horrifying nightmare worlds.

So, for my bride's safety and for my spine, I left Gaz be, letting her to continue to play her GameSlave 5.

After an hour of excruciating physical labor, I heard Dib's voice yell.

"Got her!"

My eyes widened at the sound of those wonderful words. I quickly ran out of the ship and over to Dib, eager to see where Tak took my mate-to-be. The human pushed me back as he printed off a map detailing the location of the devious Invader and her prisoner.

"According to your tracking chip, Tak's new base is on the moon. The dark side of it, to be accurate. It seems that she set up her base there, thinking that it would be the last place you'd look."

He then held the map in front of me, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Well?"

I narrowed my eyes and took the map.

"Make copies for yourself and Gaz. I'll send one of my fighter ships that I've been working on for Gaz to use. You, on the other hand, will take Tak's ship. No doubt that we can use her personality downloader to our advantage, and you will have access to her weaponry at the same time."

He then raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"I will hurry back to my nest and take another of my most powerful fighter ships. How about we rendezvous at the western outskirts of the city?"

Dib nodded in agreement. He then pointed a finger at me.

"But…if you so much as harm Sam, I will personally dissect you."

I nodded in response to his false threat. There was no way in hell that I would harm my bride.

But before I could head out, there was one matter I had to tend to: Gaz.

Looking to her, I managed to ask her, interrupting her 'personal time'.

"What about you, Gaz? Are you ready for this?"

She placed her GameSlave into her pocket before speaking.

"Just be sure to stay the hell out of my way."

With that as my final answer, I left the Membrane residence and returned to the Lexus. Once I returned home, I removed my disguise and placed on my battle uniform. Even though I was no longer a part of the empire, I kept the style similar. My shirt was the same pattern and similar design as my Invader uniform, only shorter. I had black pants and knee-high, steel-toed boots. As I donned my black gloves, I entered the hanger.

Once there, I entered my best fighter. It was a cross between an Irken battleship and an 'Earthanoid' fighter jet. It was blood red and had black markings.

As I readied my fighter, I commanded Computer to take out a similar ship and paint it black and violet. Hey, I don't want Gaz to shoot me in the abyss that is space because she didn't like the coloring.

After the jet was painted, I typed in a code that would cause the second jet to follow me. Once I was off with the two jets, I headed for the rendezvous point.

_Just hold on, Samantha. I'm coming._

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

As I slowly regained consciousness, I felt the stab of a throbbing migraine coming on.

_Ugh…What happened?_

While I thought that, my vision slowly cleared. Once it did, my eyes widened at what I saw.

It was a laboratory similar to Zim's, except that this had more of a darker violet and red hue while Zim's was lighter. The technology here was far more advanced than what Zim had as well. And as I scanned the area, I noticed a three-story dome-like window, giving me a view of the vastness of space.

_What the hell?_

As I tried to look further, I noticed that I had woken up standing. I knew that as much to know that _that_ was not normal. Looking at myself, I noticed that I had iron shackles wrapped around my wrists and my ankles. The softness of my blue sweater gave my wrists some sort of padding against the chafing metal, but the socks underneath my blue jeans lent little comfort from the shackles.

I began to struggle and I heard the sound of cackling coming from the window ahead. I looked down and I saw Tak. Since I only know two Irkens on Earth, I knew immediately that that was her.

"T-Tak?"

Tak then turned around, her eyes now filled with malice and insanity as she grinned.

"Ah. So you have finally woken up. You humans are a truly a creature of Sloth."

She then approached me. Her movements reminded me of a jungle cat stalking its prey.

"But then again, you _do_ have your uses."

I struggled, disliking the situation more and more by each passing minute.

"Tak! Why did you bring me here!"

"Simple. I still need your help."

I looked at her, confused baffled.

"Wait. 'Still?' What are you talking about? You helped_ me, _remember?"

It was with that remark that made Tak cackle.

"You thought I was helping you? An inferior human!"

She continued to screech with laughter.

"Please. I was helping myself. The way you took on Zim. Priceless."

Each time she opened her mouth, I found myself getting even more agitated. What the hell did she want? Seeing my irritation and confusion, Tak continued.

"Oh. Your dear, sweet lifemate didn't tell you about me? Well, that's just rude of him. Oh well. I might as well tell you. Since you are going to be my slave once I finish Zim."

"But _why_ are you doing this? I don't know what Zim has done to you, but I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, you didn't. I'm just using you as bait for the time being. After all, he still _loves_ you."

Tak then exploded.

"Pathetic! That is not how an Invader conquers a planet. Whether by orders of his empire or himself."

She looked to the screen.

"Tell me, Samantha. Did Zim ever tell you why he was sent to Earth."

"To invade it. Like you said."

"Ha! That was what he thought. No, my dear. The reason he is on Earth is because he is in exile."

My rage subsided with curiosity and a gut feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"Exile?"

"Yes. You see, Zim has always been a screw-up. From the moment he was activated, he was a menace. A defect. Yet, _he_ managed to become an Invader, taking my rightful place as one of the Elite!"

"What do you mean by 'taking your rightful place?'"

Turning to a console, Tak continued.

"When I was taking the entrance exams for becoming an Invader, my testing was destroyed by a blackout that Zim caused. I had pleaded with the Control Brain to allow me to retake the exam. But the next exam would not come for me for seventy years. I was then placed on the janitorial squad. I was sent to clean up Planet Dirt. But I escaped, creating my own ship and began to search for the idiot that shot down my chance to fulfill my destiny.

"I then traced him to Earth six years ago by learning about the Great Assigning and that Zim was sent here for exile. The reason? He had become too much of a nuisance for the empire to handle. And since The Almighty Tallests didn't know about Earth at the time, my people thought that he was sent to oblivion."

Tak then turned to me.

"After finding him, I attempted to take his mission. Even though it was only for exile, I found I could use Earth to win the Tallests good graces. But, your pathetic husband-to-be along with the Membrane brats found my base and ruined my S.I.R. I had to flee Earth for a while. With my plan ruined, I began work on tending to Mimi and to this very base. And I'll tell you…reprogramming my robot after retrieving a virus from that impudent tin can of Zim's took at least five years. Five years of excruciating torment!"

"So…What's that got to do with me being here?" I asked.

Tak smirked.

"Simple. The day I reapplied to that city's idiotic school was the first day of my new plan of vengeance. Not just for taking my place as an Invader, but for the humiliation and torment from six years ago as well. However, I had retrieved information from Mimi that Zim was now finally aware of his banishment. And…that he became a Carzis. An Irken with an alien lifemate."

She then approached me with insanity glowing in her violet eyes.

"You see, my dear, before he came here, Zim had no known weakness. That is…until _you_ came to the set."

She then pulled on the collar of my sweater, bringing me down to her eye level.

"_You_ have given him a weakness. A weakness so weak, it is hilarious."

"What about the tape you gave me? What about all of the other things you've said?" I snarled, hatred for this alien burning in my veins.

"Oh that?" She then threw her head back, laughing hysterically.

"You've actually fell for that cheap trick! Talk about stupidity at its prime. That was a plan to separate you from Zim. I knew that once Zim noticed my return, he would go to great lengths to keep you safe. So I had to work on a trick to get you out into the open. Once I had learned about your fight with that behemoth, I found the perfect opportunity."

She then smiled wickedly. "And you know what else? After you said all those things to him, I found him on the verge of committing suicide!"

Those words hit me like a speeding train. Zim? Killing himself? Because of me? I mean, I was angry with him, but I never wanted anyone to commit suicide.

In a moment of steadiness, I told Tak, "You're lying. If you lied about the tape, why should I believe you about Zim trying to take his life?"

She then pressed a series of buttons, bringing something on the holographic screen.

"Here's the transmission I did earlier. I was saving it for entertainment purposes, but I guess it can be proof too."

From where I was held, I watched the screen. Frame by frame, my heart dropped. And it didn't help seeing a knife to his throat. In his eyes, I saw tears. It looked like he had been crying harder than anyone I knew. Harder than myself.

Once the transmission was done, I was almost shutdown: unable to keep steady from the shock of what I had seen. Turning off the monitor, Tak began to walk to a door.

"No doubt he'll come here to rescue his beloved bride. And what will make this vengeance even sweeter is that he'll no doubt bring the Membrane brats with him. Well…might as well get ready to greet them."

She then left me alone in the dimmed room. For which I was grateful. Because once she left, I had no strength left to keep back my tears. Lowering my head, my sniffling soon became hiccups to hard sobbing.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I say such hurtful things? Why didn't I have the tape examined before I did all those things to him? Right then, I felt like the biggest jackass in the universe.

"Oh God, Zim. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_I thank my Beta, FeatherPen18._

_On Earth, Our hostess, DD, marches in front of a flag, dressed in an army general's uniform._

**_DD:_**_ Alright, Fangirls and Fanboys! This...is the calm before the storm. The silence before the bang! The peanut butter before the Jelly!_

_*Fans sweat-dropped at that last statment*_

**_DD:_**_ No doubt in the next chapter, Zim, Dib, and Gaz will put their lives on the line to rescue one of Earth's own. As loyal fans, We WILL...Support them. WE WILL...pray for them. WE WILL...shoot Tak's weaponry out of the sky._

_*Fans begin to cheer*_

**_DD:_**_ Now! Load your bazookas! Ready your ships! Go to the bathroom a.s.a.p! Because THIS...IS WAR!_

_*Fans roar in excitment as the Loyal Fans of Zimness (L.F.Z) ready for battle.*_

**_DD:_**_ *points rider's crop to reader* YOU! Read this fic and review! If you flame...IT'LL BE BAZOOKAS UP YOUR ASS! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!_

_**Random Irken:** Ok. This chick **definatly **watched too many episodes of M*A*S*H._


	12. Moon Rescue

**Chapter 11**

**Moon Rescue**

_Zim's POV_

As soon as my radar located Dib and Gaz, I coordinated my descent. Thankfully, they had enough brains to know what would be the perfect place to land. I found them flagging me from an empty field at the edge of my land. Slowly, I eased my fighter to the ground. With Gaz's fighter a few meters behind me.

Once I had landed, I kept an eye on Gaz's ship until it came to a complete stop. Then, I opened the cockpit and got out. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Dib approached me, whilst Gaz began to eye her ship.

"Well?" I asked her, fearing the unpredictable demon-seed.

She circled the fighter, scanning every molecule of detail. Her silence made me more nervous than I had expected. As soon as she made a full circle, she began to climb up to the cockpit. She didn't need any assistance to get inside, since I had installed a sensor to open when either she or I are were at a close proximity.

Once she was done examining the interior of the jet, her head appeared over the edge of the cockpit.

"Not bad. It's a good thing you've painted this in my colors. Otherwise, I'd have to destroy you."

Dib and I breathed sighs of relief. I guess that he too was a little uneasy at his sister's examination. Not that I blame him. Gaz was scary.

After I gave Gaz some quick instructions on how to fly the fighter (not that she needed it), I turned to Dib.

"No doubt that Tak is aware that we are coming after her. So be ready for a fight. You understand the ship's controls?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah. I've been tinkering with that ship for six years. I know the majority of the controls. And it is going to be extra helpful with that Irken-English program you've installed. But I've got to ask- how exactly are we going to save Sam?"

Thankfully, I had thought ahead and came up with a plan.

"Since there will only three of us, this is what I came up with. After we leave Earth's atmosphere, and after we take care of any fighter ships Tak has on the way, you and I will make our way to one of the entrances to Tak's base. The blueprints I had downloaded are in my ships and in the chip I will give you.

"You and I know better than to get in Gaz's way. So while we infiltrate the base, she will take care of the enemy ships."

Dib was about to protest when I interrupted him.

"Trust me. Stay out of your sister's way."

"I'm all for it! Can we go now?" Gaz roared.

"In a minute, Gaz." I called, hoping not to invoke her wrath.

I then returned my attention to Dib.

"Anyway, while Gaz takes down the external defenses, you and I will enter Tak's base. From there, we will split up. I want you to go to Tak's main computer room and laboratory and disable her weaponry."

"What about you?" Dib asked.

"I will hurry and find Samantha. If all goes well, we can go in, get out with Samantha, and escape before your sister blows the entire base up."

Dib then raised his eyebrow.

"Aren't you exaggerating that last part?"

I looked at him seriously.

"You're her brother. You should know by now that she gets a look that screams 'I'm gonna enjoy this'."

I watched as Dib took another look at his sister. His expression changed from amusement to absolute fear. Looking at me, he spoke.

"You're right. Let's get a move on."

As he made his way to his ship, I motioned to Gaz that it was time to take off.

"Finally." I heard her mutter.

As she and Dib began to take off, I entered my ship and readied myself to join them.

Once the three of us were out of the planet's gravitational pull, we set our coordinates to the dark side of the moon.

* * *

_Gaz's POV_

For once, Zim actually came up with a good plan. Especially about the part involving me causing major destruction. He was smart enough to plan ahead. Because once I start, I will not stop until Tak has been destroyed.

As we approached the moon, Zim contacted me, and no doubt Dib as well.

"This is Black Ops 1. Do you read me?"

"I hear ya loud and annoyingly clear, Zim." I told him.

"Gaz! Stick with a code name. That way, Tak can't identify us." Dib called out.

I gritted my teeth. He was so dead when this is done.

"Fine. Doom Queen hearing you loud and clear, Black Ops 1. You too, Gigantic Melonhead."

I heard Zim snicker on the other line as I made Dib's new codename clear.

"Oh, come on! My head's not that big! Why not 'The Dibinator'?" he whined.

"Well, you should've kept your gigantic head shut, Melonhead."

As Dib continued to complain, I spotted something on my radar. Looking at the moon, I spotted several fighter ships, each with a Tak-ish design, flying our way.

_About time._

"Dib! Shut up! Zim! I got enemy fighters ahead."

"I see them. Good work, Gaz. You know what to do."

I smirked. This was the part where I begin blowing up stuff while Zim and Dib get inside.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I watched as Gaz's ship sped forward in the direction of the enemy ships. The first one took a shot at her, but she barrel-rolled, avoiding the hit while firing. Her shots hit their target. I spotted another ship heading my way, readying itself with missiles. Knowing I had little time, I targeted the missiles and shot at them with my lasers. At impact, the missiles exploded, reducing the ship into tiny pieces of shrapnel.

Dib took several evasive maneuvers before getting close enough for a few shots. Once he had, two ships came at him from opposite sides. Seeing this, Dib waited long enough until the ships were at close range. Then, he sped out of the vicinity and let the ships brutally collide.

"Ha! Oldest trick in the book and it still works!"

"Now's not the time to get cocky, Dib! You remember our parts, right?" I reminded him.

However, just as I was about to get ready to head to the rear entrance of the base, I took a glance at my radar only to find multiple bogies ahead. I looked at the visual screen and saw a small army of the ships.

"Oh Hell!" I called out in surprise.

However, just as we were about to crash into the army, several blasts came shooting from my right.

"What the~!"

* * *

_Third Person POV _

In an instant, an array of about twenty fighter ships appeared, flying through a large portal that had materialized in what was once empty space. Spray-painted haphazardly on the sides of these mysterious vessels were the letters "_F.F.F._".

At the head of the brigade was the one and only _Dream Dragoness_. Flanking the renowned author were her two notorious cohorts, _FeatherPen18_ and _Captor of the Crazies_. Dragoness prepared the address the psychopathic hoard of fans that fell in line behind her. Holograms of the author appeared in every ship, her grinning face glowing inside each cockpit.

"OK! Now that we are here in the Invader Zim universe, I want all of you to fight with everything you've got. Remember, not a single one of you is to tell anyone here, other than ourselves, that we are from another dimension or that we see them in factions and a TV show. We are here to assist. Not to take the spotlight off Zim. Now, as die-hard fans, LET'S KICK SOME BRITTISH-SPEAKING IRKEN ASS!"

The aptly named _Fan Fiction Fleet_ cheered madly as they joined the fight.

"Oh! One more thing: STAY THE FREAKIN' HELL OUT OF GAZ'S WAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Dream Dragoness ordered.

The fans shuddered in fear of the violet-haired demon.

* * *

_Zim's POV_

Ok. I don't know what the hell is going on. At first, it was only I and the Membranes against Tak's larger forces. Now, someone seemed to have opened all of the nuthouses in the universe and sent them here to fight. Not that I mind. With Tak's legions distracted, this was the perfect time to get inside the base.

After I contacted Dib, I made my way through the battlefield and landed in the base's hanger. With a blaster in my hand, I waited for Dib. Once he arrived, we headed down the corridors.

After ten minutes, we have finally found the separation point. I looked at the blueprint before handing it to Dib. I then pointed to the left hall.

"This corridor leads to the base's control room. After you're done in there, meet me back at the hanger."

I then pointed to the right corridor.

"I'll search down here for Samantha."

With that, we went our separate ways.

I traversed the corridors carefully. I was careful not to make a sound; my antennae were straining for any noise that could point me to Samantha. As a made my way down the fourth corridor, I froze. Was that… someone crying?

Instantly, rage flashed through me. Did Tak hurt Samantha? If so, she is as good as dead. I ran down the corridor until I found the door where the crying was the loudest. It had been reduced to sniffling, but at least I had made it.

I slipped into the room and surveyed the area, making sure there was not going to be any problems. Once the coast was clear, I entered further into the room. I spotted a single pillar in front of the window, the sound of chains scraping along it. I approached the Pillarand began to walk around it. Once I was in position between the window and the Pillar, I had finally found who I had been looking for.

"Samantha!"

I ran over to my bride, and I took a good look at her. She was not hurt, but she had been crying. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw me.

"Z-Zim?" She hiccupped.

As I began to pick the locks, I spoke to my tear-stricken mate.

"Samantha, what happened? Did Tak hurt you?"

"N-no." She replied.

I took a glance at her face and saw that she was half-smiling. As if she did not know how to feel.

Once the last of the shackles was undone, I had hardly the chance to brace myself as Samantha embraced me, her face buried in my chest.

"Oh God, Zim. I am so sorry."

Needless to say, I was quite surprised with her reaction. I thought it would have been contempt or relief. But this…this was, dare I say-joy? It went beyond simple relief; she was holding onto me like she would never let me go. And I didn't want her to.

Seeing as the battle was taking longer than I expected, I took the opportunity to embrace my bride.

"Shh. It's alright. You're almost home free."

But she shook her head, which was still buried in my chest.

"No. It's not alright. I…I learned everything from Tak."

This caught my interest.

"What do you mean?"

She then told me that Tak had told her of my exile to Earth and the ruses she used to trick Samantha into hating me for something I didn't do.

"…and what's worse, I almost got you to kill yourself! I was shown that transmission Tak gave you."

She then began to weakly pound my chest, crying harder.

"How could you even _think _of such a thing? Do you know what would happen if you had taken your life!"

"No. What?" I simply asked, stunned.

She then muffled into my chest. "I would be alone again."

This shocked me.

She _hated_ to be alone?

Then why was she living alone in the first place?

Placing my fingers and thumb on her chin, I raised Samantha's head until she was able to look at me.

"I will _never_ leave you alone."

And just when I was about to kiss her, I felt a stinging sensation on my side. I let go of my horrified bride as I clutched my side. Looking down at it, I saw a sticky fluid drip to the ground from my hands. I looked up and saw Tak holding a blaster.

I had been shot.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_DD and the other fans gape at the last sentence._

**_Fan #1: _**_WTF!_

**_Fan#2:_**_ OMG!_

**_DD: *_**_grinning like mad* I'M A GENIUS!_

_Suddenly, some fighters began to take some hits._

**_DD:_**_ What the HEll!_

**_Random Irken:_**_ Commanderess, It seems that some of the fans began to pester Gaz for her autograph and..._

**_DD:_**_ I told those idiots to stay out of Gaz's way!_

_Tends to the war damage while the readers and fans read and review. The Speedy Hero readys her Stoner63 for any flamers._


	13. Love's Fury: Ludicrous Speed

**Chapter 13**

**Love's Fury—Ludicrous Speed**

_Warning! There be Spaceballs references. **(A bit of a funny disclaimer. :) )**_

_**I do not own Spaceballs or Invader Zim. But I wish. :)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of our oldest horse, who had passed away this afternoon. :( R.I.P Snickers.**_

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

Time slowed for those next few seconds. Zim's ruby eyes widened, and he clutched as his stomach. A purple fluid seeped through his fingers, running swiftly down his abdomen. He fell from my arms, body curling over the wound. He hit the floor hard, but I didn't hear the impact. There was a roaring in my ears, a waterfall of noise screaming in my head. I stared blankly at Zim, at the growing pool of violet fluid around him, and at his shocked expression. My mind shut down. My _world_ shut down.

As I quivered in shock, Zim looked up toward Tak, who had some sort of a blaster in her hand. She was smiling the most evil of all smiles: A grin that only could belong to the clinically insane.

"How amusing. To see the 'Almighty' Zim die for something as wretched as a Carzis mate," she sneered.

A torrent of emotions had flooded my scrambled mind. Despair, horror… and _rage…_

"This will be very pleasurable…for me." Tak snickered.

I clung to my fury, that molten anger rushing through my veins…

She smirked as she pointed her blaster at the injured Zim.

"Say, 'goodbye', Zim!"

But before she could pull the trigger, something collided at her face, causing a force that sending her flying to the other side of the room, her blaster falling out of her hand. That object…was my fist.

My heart was pounding, sheer, untamed bloodlust controlling my every move. I was _not_ going to let that despicable, conniving, pompous Irken broad kill the guy I loved! I didn't even notice that I had finally acknowledged that.

Rubbing her lower jaw in shock, Tak got back on her feet. She brought her hand to her lower lip, blood staining her fingertips. She stared at them, absolutely stunned. Her eyes slid back up to look at me. Psychopathic ire burned in her eyes, which had narrowed to slits.

"How _dare_ you! Do you realize who you have struck!"

My rage blocked all other emotions, so all I was thinking of was tearing Tak's antennae off and turning her into a shrunken head. I cracked my knuckles ominously.

"If you so much as lay a single finger on him, I will personally send you to Hell. FIRST CLASS!" I snarled.

Tak bared her dagger-like teeth.

"Well. I was going to use you as a…_personal_ slave. But now I think that you have outlived her usefulness."

She then opened the clenched fists at her sides, displaying her clawed hands.

"It's time for you to die!"

I closed my fist so tight that blood began to drip from where my nails bit into my palms.

"Oh! Someone's going to die, but it's not gonna be me or Zim."

With that said, our internal boxing bells rung and we lunged at each other.

Tak charged toward me, looking for the entire world like a jaguar as she leapt at my face, claws extended. I ducked at the last second, one of her sharp finger grazing my temple. I whirled and jumped on Tak, aiming to scratch her eyes out. I wanted to see those malicious purple orbs torn out of her skull.

Tak caught my wrists with her own hands and tried to push me off. Her nails bit into the skin of my wrists. I screeched at her, the sound feral and unrecognizable to my ears. At last I managed a satisfying swipe at her emerald skin, opening up three parallel slashes on her right cheek. Tak swung at my face, connecting with my jaw. I reeled back, and she scrambled out from underneath me. I stumbled up just in time to receive a harsh kick to my stomach.

The force of it sent me flying, my back hitting the wall with a muted thump. I gasped for air, my lungs utterly empty. She had knocked the wind right out of me. I took raspy breaths and glared daggers at Tak.

I spit on the floor, saliva tinged red. I had bit the inside of my cheek and blood was flooding my mouth. I grinned rather crazily at Tak, teeth stained crimson. To my great pleasure, she grimaced. Pushing off the wall I launched myself at her, moving with speed I didn't know I had. I let my right fist fly, landing a punishing blow to the side of Tak's head. She responded with a sharp uppercut that knocked my head back with a snap.

After she knocked me back, I was readying myself for another Dash-punch when I felt the base shake, making me lose my footing.

"Wha-what the! What the hell was that!"

* * *

_Third POV_

The base-shaking blast came from the lead ship on the Fan Fiction Fleet. (F.F.F) Inside, Dream Dragoness was pissed.

"You idiot! I said graze the base! Not turn it into Swiss cheese!"

The shooter responsible turned to Dreamer and lifted her visor, revealing crossed-eyes.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Dreamer's eyes widen asked aloud, "Who made her a gunner?"

"I did, D.D."

Dreamer turned to see that the one responsible was her second co-pilot, **Captor of the Crazies**. (Also known as C.C.)

"She's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Dreamer asked in shock.

"Yep. She's a Bitch, D.D." C.C. told her proudly.

"I know that!" Dreamer replied.

But C.C. shook her head.

"No, that's her name. Sheesa Bitch. She came on with her sister, Major Bitch."

Stunned at the names, Dreamer asked aloud.

"How many Bitches we got in this fleet?"

Immediately, the entire fleet, whether on communications or on the ship and both male and female, stood at attention.

**"Yo!"**

Seeing this, the stupefied Dreamer turned to the only non-Bitch in the entire fleet: **FeatherPen18**.

"I knew it. I'm surrounded by Bitches."

She then returned to the screen, sliding on her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the light show.

"Keep firing, Bitches!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the inner tunnels of Tak's base…_

Dib was running furiously, trying to find the control room. It all seemed futile. The base was like a maze, and he was the rat.

"This is useless! I'm never gonna find the damn thing!" Dib yelled in frustration, pounding his fists on the wall.

Then he noticed what he was pounding on: a steel door with the words, "**CONTROL ROOM" **written on in it large letters.

"Oh."

Dib pushed the large door open, revealing a room filled with monitors, keyboards, and wires. Rows and rows of complex-looking machines created hallways, blocking Dib's view of what lay beyond. He started down the one of the aisles…

And was barely able to stop himself before he ran into a very scary SIR unit.

_MiMi!_ Dib thought, dread coursing through him.

They hadn't accounted for the robot. But of course Tak wouldn't leave such an important room unattended… MiMi was tapping away at keyboards furiously, operating the weapons built into the base. She seemed to have her hands full, fighting off the onslaught of attacks.

Dib backtracked silently down the aisle and hid. What was he going to do? MiMi was custom designed by Tak- the wicked-looking claw of an arm said that much. And he already knew what kind of weaponry a regular SIR was equipped with (well, he knew what _Gir_ was equipped with at least), and no doubt Tak had added some other creative things whilst assembling her minion.

"_Intruder!_"

Dib froze in his tracks and turned around. Amber met red.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

_Out in Space…_

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gir was spinning in the zero gravity of space, bright blue eyes wild. He hadn't found anything in Earth's atmosphere… so he went into space! Gir loved space.

"C'mon, Pig!"

Gir dragged along the rubber piggy with him, doing multiple flips in succession. Suddenly, something large sped by him. Gir screamed in surprise, clutching his piggy close to his metal chest. He watched as a trio of irken ships flew on course to the moon.

It seemed as if they didn't notice Gir. Unbeknownst to the dysfunctional SIR unit, the pilots had been preoccupied with an argument about a certain Melonhead.

Curious, Gir followed the trio, jets replacing his feet. He was glad he didn't empty out his fuel in favor of tuna. He stowed Pig away in his empty head, just to be safe.

Within seconds, Gir was in the middle of the fray. An entire fleet of ships had appeared, and, along with the enemy ships fighting them, it was madness. It was Gir's element. He sped around, latching onto the glass of random cockpits, crashing into ships, and screaming his little lungs out.

"I LIKE DESTROYING!" Gir squealed joyfully, blasting a ball of plasma at an evil looking ship.

In the midst of his rampage, Gir finally looked at the face of the moon. A large building, clearly irken, sat on the chalky surface. Gir scratched his head, trying to remember if there was anything important about the building. What was he doing again?

"Oh, yeaaah… I FOUND IT! Master will be so happy!"

Gleefully, Gir made for Tak's base, aiming for the hanger. Two of those ships he had seen earlier were already docked there. Gir realized he should probably call Zim. He hit a button on his arm, contacting him. But Zim didn't pick up. Gir shrugged and walked into the base. He supposed he should look for the pretty lady. He liked the lady. Maybe later she'll make him some toquitos.

"Mmmmm… Toquitos!" Gir rounded some bends, coming to a stop by an open door.

"Control Room." Gir read the words on the door aloud.

Without a second thought- wait, no... Without a thought _in the first place_, Gir entered the room.

"_Intruders are to be eliminated._"

MiMi swiped at Dib with its clawed hand, Dib barely able to scramble out of range. He looked about the room for a possible weapon, coming up with nothing. He could only dodge and run from the deadly robot. He was doing fairly well… Until his back hit the wall. He had been cornered. MiMi advanced slowly, claw opening and closing with a sharp series of clicks. Dib braced himself for the end.

"HI!"

Dib's eyes snapped open. Only one thing in the world possessed that voice. MiMi froze as well, turning around. Gir stood directly behind her, munching on a cupcake.

"_You_," MiMi hissed, anger seeping into her automated voice.

Gir just grinned.

"Me!" he replied happily.

With a scream of rage, MiMi threw herself at Gir. Gir himself screamed in response, before MiMi tackled him. The angry SIR unit pounded Gir with uninhibited violence. Gir was… laughing? He jetted up from underneath MiMi in seconds, his expression of mirth unchanged.

"Hey, I remember you!" He pointed enthusiastically at MiMi.

MiMi twitched. Then, fast as a whip, she swung her claw at Gir's head. It connected with a heavy impact, knocking something out of Gir's head. Something pink and round.

"PIG!" Gir immediately ran to his rubber piggy.

But MiMi was faster. She picked up the toy and squeezed. The pig's head swelled and, with a pop, its eyes were forced out. The twin orbs fell to the floor, bouncing. One rolled to Gir's feet. The little robot picked up the rubber eye, fist clenching around the ball. Gir's head was hung, and Dib could hear sniffling. MiMi grinned malevolently. Gir was shaking.

Suddenly, he looked up. His eyes were glowing crimson, an uncharacteristic scowl marring his features.

"_I loveded that pig,_" Gir growled.

A shrill war cry rang out through the air, as Gir launched himself at the other robot. He pinned MiMi to the floor, his hands becoming circular saw blades. MiMi countered the demented robot by gut-kicking him. But that didn't stop Gir from attacking MiMi in a vengeance-driven frenzy.

Dib took his chance, scrambling to his feet. He made a beeline to the main control table.

"AH! What is this? God, how do I do this?"

There were thousands of buttons and switches, the only labeling written in irken.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! How the Hell-"

Dib looked down. On the floor there was a large plug hooking into the wall. All the wires converged into one and connected to a main power line… Dib smacked his forehead.

"Of course! Duh."

He pulled on the plug, tearing it from the wall with great effort. There was a dying chime as the entire system shut down.

"I did it! We did it!" Dib looked back to Gir.

The robot was cradling his rubber pig, super-gluing the eyes back in. MiMi (who had, by this point, morphed to her more agile cat form in order to dodge Gir's attacks) received an emergency contact from her mistress and darted out of the control room, merging seamlessly with the shadows. Gir stroked his pig lovingly.

"You're all better pig!"

Dib didn't know whether to be relieved or disturbed. One thing he did know was that he was never getting in between Gir and his piggy.

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

Knocked to the floor by the violent shaking of the base, Tak and I were grappling on the floor. I was pulling viciously at her antennae, and she at my hair. In the midst of the fight, Tak found an opening and jabbed me in the gut. My breath left me again, and Tak took the opportunity to pin me to the floor. Before I could force her off, she was holding a knife to my throat. Scratched and bruised, Tak was gritting her teeth, each breath released as a hiss; she was livid.

"You…you…you are more trouble than you are worth!" She screeched as she readied her blade. "Prepare to die!"

I quickly grabbed at her hands before she could slice my throat. I pushed back, keeping the shining blade at bay. I was holding her off pretty well, but the fight had weakened me greatly. Somehow, the Irken bitch still maintained the strength she had at the beginning of the fight. She pushed against my grip, lowering the knife closer and closer to my throat.

_Come on, Sam! Come on! You can't let her win!_

It was at that moment that I felt the weight lifted off my body. Opening my eyes, I saw that Tak was no longer on me. Instead, she was a couple of feet away from me, clutching her right arm. Dark blood was dripping from her clutched hand.

"What the hell!" she growled in both pain and anger.

I looked to my left to see Zim; he was sprawled out on the floor, bloodied hand clutching Tak's fallen blaster. Even in his current state, his grip was solid and unwavering, firmly trained on Tak's head. With a smirk on his face, Zim spoke.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: You touch my bride, you die."

"Zim." I managed to speak.

"Say, 'good bye', Tak," Zim whispered, throwing her own words back at her.

He squeezed the trigger. But the blast missed its target as another violent tremor shook the base, knocking Zim's aim off. Holding her wound, Tak headed to the nearby escape pods.

"You think you have won? You have not seen the last of me!"

She then quickly entered some sort of coordinates as the pod door closed, blasting off into space.

I wanted to go after her, but my thoughts quickly trailed to Zim. I scrambled back on my hands and knees towards Zim. He had collapsed once more, hand dropping with exhaustion. The gun in his hand fell to the floor with a metallic click.

"Zim! Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

My rage had fled my body, letting desperation and worry take over. Zim lifted a shaky hand and clasped it in mine.

"I'm okay, really," he murmured, a small smile on his face.

A wave of relief washed over me. Immediately, I looked at his wound. He had been hit in the side, a clear hole burned through the flesh. I inhaled sharply. Immediately, I shed my shirt, tearing the material into a long strip. It took some maneuvering, but I was able to bind his midsection tightly, prompting the blood flow to slow.

I placed Zim arm over my shoulder and began to walk him to the hanger.

"*pant*pant* Leave me here. *pant*pant* You can get away faster without me."

"I'm not leaving you." I told him.

It was like that all the way to the fork in the corridor. There, we met up with Dib, who had finished whatever he was doing on the other side of the base. His face immediately fell to concern. We must have looked bad, Zim hunched over and myself covered in scratches and a blood-covered undershirt.

"Sam! There you are."

He then took a glance at the alien in my arms.

"Zim! What happened?" he asked.

"Tell you later. Right now, we got to get out of here," Zim grunted.

Taking the hint, Dib place Zim's other arm over his shoulder and lead us to the hanger. As we got closer to the ships I saw a very familiar, blue-eyed robot. He waved. Once we reached the ships, Dib helped me place Zim into the back seat of the cockpit. Gir and I took the front. Dib assured me Gir could fly the ship, but I was still worried. Luckily, the spastic robot was capable enough to fly us out of Tak's base.

By the time we had flown out, Gaz had set the base ablaze.

* * *

_Third POV_

Once she saw that the battle was over, Dreamer spoke into the mic.

"Alright, Bitches! Great work."

The entire fleet cheered as they tasted victory. Turning to FeatherPen18 and C.C, Dreamer spoke.

"Alright ladies**, **let's get back home."

However, before the fleet could even begin to turn the ship around, a random Irken, a servant of Dreamer, was running into the control room.

"Commanderess! Commanderess!" he called.

Turning to the Irken, Dreamer spoke. "What is it?"

"I-it's Dib. He wants to know who we are and why we had come here."

Dreamer's eyes widen when she had heard this.

"What? Are you sure?"

The Irken nodded furiously.

"Oh crap!" Dreamer spoke. "We need to get out of here! Now!"

The Dib-fans groan at the order, knowing that it had to be done.

"And I was going to convince him to sleep with me." A random Dib-fan complained.

FeatherPen18, who was aware of what to do, grabbed the microphone and spoke. "Prepare ships for Light Speed."

"No, no, no! Light Speed is too slow." Dreamer called out.

"What do you mean by that?" Pen spoke, hoping that Dreamer wasn't thinking of what she was thinking.

"No. We'll have to go to…Ludicrous Speed!"

Everyone on the fleet gasped in shock and horror. Well, except for C.C, who was crazy happy that the Commanderess wanted to go to such a dangerous speed.

"Ludicrous Speed! You can't be serious!" Pen spoke out in shock. Dreamer turned to her.

"What's the matter, Pen? Chicken?"

Pen, freaked out by Dreamer's decision, gave out the order, voice squeaking.

"PREPARE SHIP…Ahem. Prepare ships for Ludicrous Speed. Fasten all seat belts. Seal all entrances and exits. Close all shops in the mall. Cancel the three-ring circus. Secure all animals in the zoo…"

Dreamer, annoyed at the scene, took the mic from Pen.

"Give me that!"

As Dreamer spoke into the mic, Pen quickly got into her chair, fastening her seatbelt and holding onto the chair tightly.

"Now here this. Ludicrous Speed—"

"Hey, Dreamer! Shouldn't you buckle up?" A random fan called.

"Ah! Buckle this." Dreamer spoke as she returned her attention to the mic.

"Ludicrous Speed…GO!"

With a jerk, the main ship picked up speed. Inside, Dreamer was screaming like a maniac as she held on to a bar for dear life as the force of the increased velocity literally lifted her off her feet. The remaining fleet, however, managed to stay in their seats thanks to their seat belts.

Over the monitors, a sign flashed, showing Light Speed. This was followed by Ridiculous Speed. And at last, in the red, flashed Ludicrous Speed.

"What have I done!" Dreamer screamed.

"My brains are going into my feet!"

"Wheeee!" C.C. called as she embraced Ludicrous Speed.

On the screen, the stripes you would see when going into Light Speed slowly changed into a red, orange, and yellow patchwork pattern in the form of a cube.

* * *

Dib, Gaz, and Sam, seeing this, gaped as the Fan Fiction Fleet shot away in the unusual patterned trail, which lead into a black hole.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"Whoever they are, good riddance." Gaz muttered.

Dib then punned. "They've gone to plaid."

* * *

Back at the fleet, Dreamer managed to speak.

"We're safe! Stop these things!"

"We can't stop! We got to slow down first." Pen told her.

"Bullshit! Just stop this thing! I order you! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Pushing with all her might, Pen grasped the emergency brake, which the label said, 'Never, Ever use.' Once Penn pulled on the lever, the ship came to a sudden stop, which in turn, sent Dreamer flying into the console, head first.

While C.C. was spinning like crazy in her chair.

"Wahoo! Let's do that again!"

"I'd rather not." Pen told her.

With the ships out of Ludicrous Speed, Pen ran over to Dreamer, who was being helped up by **The Speedy Hero** and **xxxCARxCRASHxHEARTxxx**,the random fan who wanted to sleep with Dib earlier.

"You ok, D.D.?" Pen asked in worry.

"Fine. How are you?" Dreamer asked deliriously.

"Fine here. It's a good thing you got a hard head," Pen replied.

"Ah. What now?" Dreamer inquired.

"I don't know. You're the author." Pen pointed out.

"Well. How about we take a five minute break."

"I say 'aye' to that." Pen nodded.

"Drink soda if you got it," said Dreamer as she fell to the ground, passing out.

* * *

**Pen: Pen, here, everybody! I'm taking over this commentary, considering D.D. is, well, unconscious. Whoa, wait- is she **_**drooling**_**? Priceless! Quick, someone take a picture-**

**RIGHT. Commentary. Got it. So, that's the end of this chapter. The stunning climactic battle scene! Are you not satisfied? You'd better be. *cracks knuckles* I didn't bust my beta-ing butt over this for nothing! **

**So, you got a couple options, dear reader. Either you press that pretty little review button and write something nice... or I sick Gaz on you. She and I are tight.**

**Gaz: *nods intimidatingly***

**Pen: I think we're about done here. *looks to Gaz* Wanna go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog?**

**Gaz: Well, duh.**

**Pen: Fantastic.**

**Dib: Can I come? I'm **_**starving**_**!**

**Pen and Gaz: No.**

**Dib: Aww, why not?**

**Pen: Is he always this whiny?**

**Gaz: You have no idea.**

***Two girls walk away to grab some pizza, Dib trailing along behind them***

**Random Irken: *clears throat* Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!**


	14. Breakfast Meeting

**Chapter 13**

**Breakfast Meeting**

* * *

_Samantha's POV_

I woke up less sore then I was the other day. With Tak's assault and whatnot, I was enough bruises to make me look like a human Dalmatian. After we had escaped Tak's exploding base, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and I came back here and tended to our injuries. Though Gaz didn't need much work and she told us if we touched her, there would be hell to pay. It was during that time we exchanged stories over what had happened.

After we treated Zim's wounds, I somehow ended up with the job of helping him to his bed. As I set him on his bed, I was about to leave when he grasped my wrist. He gave me a lustful smirk and said that there was plenty of room in the bed for both of us. Needless to say, I gave him a new bruise on his left jaw. My excuse for my shift in moods from desperate whore to pissed-off den mother: PMS is a bitch.

Despite Zim's protests, I allowed Dib and Gaz to stay the night, providing that Dib didn't snoop nor Gaz invoking her wrath during their stay. After I had told them that, Gir came up to me and annoyed me enough to make something in the kitchen for him. Since I didn't know how to make toquitos like he wanted, I settled for chocolate cupcakes. This was fine with him. When I went to bed that night, the Membranes were debating about what piece of furniture to use.

But I went to bed with a nagging thought in my mind: Tak. Since she escaped, there was a chance that she would come back. And we we're in no shape to take her on again. This thought plagued me through my sleep all the way to morning. When I woke up, I got a migraine that made my sore spots on my body seem like a tingle.

Since it was seven in the morning, I got some clothes, grabbed a shower, and got dressed before I went downstairs for breakfast and some aspirin. The outfit I chose for the day involved a green long-sleeved shirt with brown pants and my hair tied back in a ponytail.

As I looked from the stairwell, I saw that Gaz had her feet up on the couch's arm, head lolling backwards a bit.

_When she's asleep she doesn't look nearly as menacing_.

She made Dib sleep on the coffee table with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him as he drooled on said pillow, even though there was a recliner he could've used. He was muttering nonsense about Bigfoot and other paranormal stuff. I remembered the codename that Gaz made up for him and smirked.

"Melonhead."

Knowing that my guests, Gaz in particular, would get cranky unless their stomachs were filled, I went on to the kitchen and made a large breakfast.

As I was entering the kitchen area, I heard Dib mutter, "My head's not that big."

The sizzling bacon was enough to send Dib into lucid dream mode, because I was hearing him mutter in his sleep.

"Mmm…bacon…"

I shook my head as I placed the first batch of bacon onto a plate and prepared the next batch. But as I cooked, I continued to think about Tak. I simply can't stand that I was the damsel in distress and that my mood made me look like an idiot. Not only that, but that made Zim even hornier than ever.

The whole thing was pissing me off again.

After the table was set and the food was ready, I decided to let the Membranes sleep a little longer and go and wake Zim. No doubt he was still pissed about me punching him.

Well too bad! There's food that needs to be eaten and Taks to be discussed.

I knock on Zim's door several times before I decided to head on in.

"Hey, Zim. Breakfast is ready." I spoke.

But to my surprised, he was still asleep. Even after I knocked and called, he was still sawing logs with a silent saw. He was sprawled out on his back, sheets and comforter all tangled around his lower torso and two of the four pillows were on the floor. His chest was bear, revealing his scars. His left arm was over his stomach and his opposite hand was resting on the remaining pillows.

I gave a slight chuckle as I looked at him. It was like watching a child sleeping. A green alien child, but a child none the less. He seemed rather…cute. I shook my head as I realized that thought. It was his fault that I was in this mess in the first place.

But…he did come for me. This made me wonder if he really cared for me that much. Did he actually love me? Or was it just a stupid instinctive primal urge that needed to be satisfied and I was the closest female he could find acceptable? Whatever the reason, my stupid fiancée needs to get up and eat.

I bent over and poked his left arm.

"Uh…Zim? Time to get up."

But he just muffled as he waved my hand away.

_Oh, brother._

I then decided to shake his shoulder.

"Come on, Zim. If you don't—Gah!"

My words were cut of as Zim's free arm landed on my back and pulled me onto him, my face landing on his chest.

And just when I was about to stand again, he turned onto his side, so I fell over his side and was on empty side of the bed. His arm was still on me, but his opposite arm moved from his stomach and wrapped from under me. He then pulled me to him before I could get out.

_What the freakin' hell?_

I tried to get out without waking him up, but Zim kept me close. Great. Even in his sleep he wouldn't let me go. As he slept, he began to nuzzle my forehead and the arm that was onto of me began to stroke my red hair. He snored faintly as he took in my scent. I then heard him mutter in his sleep.

"You are…so beautiful…be…mine…be…Zim's"

I was debating about whether to smack him or not when I heard him mutter something else.

"What…how can I…win your…heart…I…need you…I…want…you. Be mine…please."

In the end, I sighed. He was dreaming and there was nothing he could do about it. As he continued, I grew to like being held by him. I felt…safe. And no longer alone. His scent was potent as I rested my forehead on his chest.

My mood was beginning to shift again.

But I then remembered the breakfast and our guests. I snapped my fingers near his face, waking up and gaining his attention.

"Ugh…wha?"

"Zim. It's time to get up."

His ruby eyes eventually opened up, and spotted me in his arms.

"If this is a dream, don't wake Zim up."

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"Zim, get up. Breakfast is ready."

But he just held me tighter as he smirked.

"I think I'll have 'breakfast' in bed."

I flicked the center of his forehead, annoyed.

"Not me! And for crying out loud! We have guests in this house."

It took him a few minutes for him to figure it out. Still, he held on to me as he began to roll on top of me.

"Let them wait."

I gave him a light punch, forcing him off me.

"No thanks! And besides, we still have a problem."

Rubbing his cheek, Zim growled.

"What problem."

"The one involving Tak."

His eyes widened with realization.

"Oh."

* * *

_Zim's POV_

You'd think that after getting butchered and nearly dying for her she'd would want me. Instead, I got fists in the face. Though I did wake up to a lovely sight. Now, if only I the two of us were bare and…

Never mind. After being reminded about the "loose end" we had to tie up, I got out of bed and got dressed as Sam left my room and went to check on breakfast. Once I was ready, I looked at the Membrane siblings sleeping on my furniture. Pathetic humans. If it wasn't for my devotion for my bride (and Gaz's threats), I would have sent them home long ago. Now, not only will I have the problem of Dib sneaking into my base again, but I would have to sanitize the coffee table he was on and do something about that drool of his.

My bride came in to wake my nemesis up. Why does she have to be sweet to them and not to me? The one male in the universe who is destined, and willing, to be her mate? Deciding that I had enough punch for one day, I let her wake Dib up.

"Hey, Dib. Wake up and get your Melonhead off the coffee table. You're drooling."

Ok. I had to snicker at her remark. Upon hearing the new nickname, Dib was up like a shot, but was slowly continuing to wake from sleep mode.

"Immup. Watz go un on?"

In translation of his slurred sleep-speech: I'm up. What's going on?

"Breakfast, that's what." Sam told him. "Wake your sister so we can get down to business."

"What business?" He asked, his speech no longer slurred.

"I'll give you a clue: her robot nearly shredded you to pieces."

Though his melon-sized head was slow, Dib managed to remember Tak and her escape.

I would almost think he was in idiot as he shook his sister up.

"Gaz! Wake up! Our lives depend on it!"

Ok, he was defiantly dramatizing the situation like others in the past. He should have save the drama when his sister woke up in a rage.

"You shouldn't have woken me, Dib. Now I will have to destroy you."

I watched as she picked up a screwdriver that I had lying on an end table and went for my toaster.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sam asked her.

"He wants breakfast? Then why not start with some toast?"

It was then I realized that she was going to disassemble my toaster and shove the pieces down Dib's throat.

Not that I didn't want to see that. But sadly, we still needed him.

"Don't kill him yet, Dib-sister. We need his large head to puzzle out what to do. I'd also like to keep my toaster. It's quite nice."

"Uh, yeah. Besides, there's breakfast hot on the table." Sam added in.

Setting the toaster down, Gaz spoke menacingly.

"Fine. He's just lucky I'm hungry."

She then went into the dining area to begin the foodening.

The three of us sighed in relief as the dark tempest that is Gaz's wrath subsided. I looked at my bride.

"Did you know that she would act like that?"

"No. That's why I asked Dib to do it. Not only is he her brother, but his head can shield the rest of us from her anger."

I bent over in suppressed laughter at her remarks.

Dib then complained.

"Oh, come on! My head's not that big. That was cruel, Sam."

"Oh, Dib. I was just teasing."

As we headed into the dining area, she uttered out something that sent me on my back.

"But you do need to see a Voodoo Priest about that head of yours."

* * *

As we ate the delicious meal that Sam made, we discussed the situation from the other day.

"So, what are we going to do about Tak? I mean, she did escape."

Dib, keeping his eyes on his breakfast, spoke up.

"I say we should track down MiMi. Where ever she is, Tak is no doubt with her. Once we've located them, we'll have to create some sort of plan. One that doesn't involve rapid fire."

I heard Gaz growl at the last part.

"That's right." My bride spoke up, gaining our attention. "And she'll no doubt go super crazy after what had happened."

No one was more concerned than I when it came to Tak. She had made Sam her newest enemy and now will not hesitate to destroy her to get to me. And I did not want that. After I had finished my plate, I left the Membranes and Sam for my base. Once I was there, I've got to work in tracing Tak's signal. Minutes later, Dib joined me.

"What about the females?"

"Sam is cleaning up and Gaz went outside to play her GameSlave."

Though I despise him, I let Dib assist me in tracing Tak. After we had scanned the surrounding galaxies, Dib spoke.

"I've got her!"

Hearing this, I looked over Dib's shoulder and read the contents.

"So her pod is in the Bode's Galaxy? That's…12 million light-years away?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. The farther away Tak is, the easier it will be to keep my bride safe. But Dib had other thoughts.

"I don't like this. If she is hell-bent on getting revenge, why would she go 72 trillion miles from Earth? I don't like this."

Thanks to Dib, my relief was shot down.

Dib, seeing this, spoke again.

"Look. Let's use this development to relax a bit. If we keep a constant vigilant, we'll develop extreme paranoia. So if we take this time to relax, we'll be better prepared incase Tak is nearby."

I hated to say this, but Dib was right. If we kept watch all the time, we'll go insane. Plus, I wanted to spend some time with Sam. I wanted to know what she meant by "Not wanting to be alone again?" But the question is: How am I going to get that close to her? It was then that Dib managed to speak something intelligent.

"Hey, I've just remembered. There's a street fair going on today. Why not take a little vacation time there?"

That was brilliant! The street fair! I could use this Earth event to bond with Sam. What was the term the humans called it? A date? Yes. That was it.

"That's an excellent idea, Dib-Human. Sam and I will use the fair to relax."

"Who said you are going alone with her?" Dib protested.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that, Dib?"

"I mean I will go with you. I can't leave Sam alone with you. And besides, we live in the same city, and we always going to it every year."

I growled at him.

"Sam is mine, Dib! The rules of the Carzis proves that she is mine!"

Dib got up from his chair and pointed his finger at me.

"Maybe for your species, Zim. But the laws on Earth are different. And if you want her, you'll have to get her the human way. That is, if you can handle it?"

It was my turn to point a finger at Dib.

"Can I handle it? Can I handle it? I've been living on your pitiful planet for six years, Dib. And you think I can't handle human courtship laws? Why don't I prove it at the street fair?"

"Fine with me."

I then stormed up the stairs; ready to prove to Dib _and_ Sam that I can follow human courtship just as much as the next male.

* * *

**Meanwhile, miles away from the city…**

As she was repairing MiMi, Tak was seething with rage.

"How dare they do this to me? Me! The most prominent irken in the entire empire! They will pay!"

She then looked to the screen, keeping an eye on Zim's house.

"They _will_ pay."

* * *

_Hi again! Sorry that this was late, but due to the events of Ludicrous Speed in the last chapter, I had a case of writer's block. I thank my Beta, FeatherPen18, for taking over the commentary in the last chapter and helping me back on my feet. THANKS PEN! ^^_

_And I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Also, I had to figure out how to make Sam less Mary-Sue-ish._

_Read and review, hold the flames, please._


	15. A Street Fair to Remember

**Chapter 14**

**A Street Fair to Remember**

_Alright! IT's here! After this and the next chapter, your lemons will be here! However, I do have some sad news._

_Due to things beyond our control, **FeatherPen18,** my beta, will be unable to beta me anymore. So after this and the next chapter, plus the two lemons, the rest of the fic will be done by moi and anyone who wants to give an idea._

_We'll miss you, Pen. T_T_

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I was a bit startled as Zim stormed up from the lab. This changed to confusion when his expression changed to calm. He then walked up to me and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Sam, I have recently learned that there is a street fair going on today. Since Tak has fled to the Bode Galaxy, I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"And why is going to a street fair a smart thing to do?" I asked, suspicious.

"Because, despite the fact that Tak escaped on the moon doesn't mean we should keep our guard up constantly. So, since there is a street fair going on, I thought we could take the time to enjoy this Earth custom and relax."

I was still unsure about the whole thing. Not only was Zim still a perv, but Tak wants my head on a silver platter and I was not going to give it to her. Still, this constant guarding was taking a toll on my physical and mental modes, so maybe a street fair might be the thing to unwind.

"You don't need to worry about Zim with me around, Sam."

I heard Dib call out as he ran up the stairs. Though he was still an idiot, I felt a little better knowing that Dib would be there as well.

"A Street fair, huh? Sounds…decent."

I felt a chill crawl up my spine as Gaz entered the room, still playing her GameSlave.

"You gonna come too?" I asked.

"Might as well. What else am I going to do, anyway? Besides, I should be there when Dib does something stupid."

"Why do you say that like it's a certain thing?" Dib complained.

Gaz just looks at her brother.

"The funny thing about you, Dib, is that part of your stupidity comes from you not knowing that you're stupid."

Zim snickered as Dib stutters in response. I truth, I couldn't help but snicker as well. Even though she was scary, Gaz was quite a person. It was then that Gir came in like the mad robot that he is and latched himself onto Gaz's leg. This caused the dark girl to growl, increasing the dark aura that was around her. But before I could ask anything, Zim whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry. Gir likes Gaz, and I think that the demon seed might have a soft spot for him as well."

I shrugged my shoulders at the sight and came to my decision.

"Looks like we're all going to the street fair."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in parts unknown…**

Tak was finishing up with the repairs on MiMi as she examined the calculations she had on her computer. As she was putting in the last of the needed wire, she changed the screen to a video of her prey leaving the safety of the base. She bore her teeth in a sinister grin as she saw the five drove away to the fair.

"Excellent. Out in the open. Now, it's only a matter of time before their blood fills my hunger."

She cackled madly as she prepares herself.

"This time, they won't escape."

* * *

**At the city's Street Fair…**

_Narrator's POV_

Zim had noticed that Sam was amazed at the sight of the Street Fair. Though she tried very hard to hide it, she was impressed at the size and the quality of the street fair. Gaz had gone ahead to hang out with some Goths that she found tolerable while Gir hung out with Dib after Gaz managed to get rid of the deranged android that was dressed in a green dog suit.

Dib stuck with the Irken and the redhead for a while, until a leather stand caught his eye.

_"At last! Now I am alone with Sam. Now I can begin to court her."_

"Eh…Wanna try a game?" Zim asked, pointing his thumb to some stalls.

Sam, who was beginning to relax after coming here, looked at the stalls and found one she wanted to try.

"Only if I get the first pick."

Zim found this agreeable and was surprised that she didn't go to any of the simple games such as the Balloon-Popping Dart game and went straight to a stall that allowed the customers to shoot corked toy rifles at empty cans. And after paying the man for a few shots, Zim was amazed at how accurate Sam's aim was as she shot down four cans with one shot. This increased by one or two as she used up her shots. She chose a simple purple Mardi Gras necklace, which she immediately placed around her neck. Zim only got one can per shot and won a thick brown leather bracelet.

They then headed to a crossbow stand and like before, Sam showed amazing accuracy that surpassed even Zim's. She won a blue beaded bracelet while he chose a red Mardi Gras necklace. As they continued to walk around the fair, the former invader and his potential lifemate were soon talking and laughing as they enjoyed the fair. They didn't go to any of the amateur or kiddie games that were littered about, but the cooler and even the more destructive ones, such as breaking vinyl record with baseballs. It was one of a small number of things that Zim was better at then Sam.

Half-way through the fair, Zim proposed that they'd get some ice cream, actually enjoying his time at a human event. Sam agreed and they each got an ice cream. Zim got chocolate chip mint and Sam got chocolate strawberry. As they left the area, a question came up in Sam's mind.

"Hey, Zim."

"Yes?"

"When we collided in the hallway when I was taking a shower, I noticed that your skin burned when a drop of water hit it. What was that all about? And could you eat ice cream despite that?"

Zim could tell that she was curious as well as a bit concerned. He was a bit uncomfortable, telling her his weakness, but from what he had learned from his years on Earth was that a good relationship was based on trust. And he wanted her to trust him as well as he trusted her.

"Well, water is a weakness to my kind. It's like acid to us. And before you ask, we use Nano bots to cleanse ourselves, thought to protect myself from the rain; I created a waterproof coating that I could go out without putting on the only waterproof material I could find, which was glue. As for the ice cream, my years on Earth have given me a palate for the cuisine and I found that I had enjoyed ice cream. And since it is made of milk and not water, I can enjoy it freely."

As he told her this, Zim noticed that he knew nothing of Sam's past. And with what had happened on the moon, he began to wonder about her life before she came to the city. He just hoped that she trusted him enough to tell him. Sighing, he asked her.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I…want to…learn more about you. But…I am curious. I'm sorry if it's sensitive. But what was your life before you came here? What happened to your parents?"

Sam flinched at the question. She hated it when people asked her about her parents. But…Zim wasn't just anybody. He risked his life to save hers and gave her a new home, despite the perviness and the life-and-death situations. If he was willing to do all he can for her, then wouldn't it be fair to answer him?

Taking in a breath, Sam leaned against a wall of a nearby building and spoke.

"You do realize that I have never told anyone what happened and that this means I trust you, right? If you break that trust, it's over."

Zim nodded in understanding. Of course, even if she did try to break up with him, he would never let her go. But now was the time when he had to prove that he would be the mate Sam needed. So ladies, get your hankies. Leaning against the wall, he let Sam continue.

"It was like any normal family. I had a loving mother and father who cherished me. I can still remember my mother teaching me how to cook and my father giving me airplane rides when I was little. It was a happy time. I thought it would go on forever."

Her face had saddened when she told Zim what happened next.

"But then, when I was seven, I came home from school one day and I found no one home. At first, I thought they had to work late, so I thought nothing of it. When I came home the next day, they were nowhere to be found. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. When my eighth birthday came up, I had to face reality. I was abandoned."

Zim's eyes widened in shock. How could one's own parental units just up and left their child when nothing was wrong? Especially when the child was special to him? He looked at her again as she continued.

"Knowing that my parents paid for the house with the money they earned, I knew that it wouldn't be long before the bank would come and take it. So I sold the house and most of the items in it and with the money I bought my trailer and groceries. Since then, I have been working odd jobs to pay for my upkeep. It also paid for my tuition for both my old school and this one. But when my school began to notice that my parents had no involvement with my life, they became suspicious, and to avoid foster care, I moved here."

By the time Sam had finished her story, they pair had finished off their ice cream, leaving the dirty napkins to be thrown into the trash.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Sam asked at Zim's apology.

"It must have been very hard to be betrayed by the ones you care about. It was no wonder that you didn't trust anyone when you came here. And I had only made things worse by taking you by force. If you want, I can help you move back into your trailer when you are ready."

That's right people. Zim feels guilty.

Sam looked at Zim with shock and slight relief. By telling him her story, Sam has gotten her freedom back. But…with all that has happened, and seeing Zim so remorseful, she asked herself if she wanted to leave. She looked down to the ground as Zim looked on at the fair, arranging her thoughts.

A week ago, she would have said yes to that offer. But after getting to know Zim and being rescued by him like in those fairy tales she had read when she was a child, she realized that Zim really cared for her and surprisingly, wanted her to be happy. She then looked at Zim, who was still looking on at the festivities.

He had gone through some loneliness and betrayal himself. He was alone on a distant planet away from home, no one wanted him, and no one cared if he lived or died. Well…not anymore.

As Sam continued to go through her mental archives, she felt that Zim had finally _earned _her.

She wanted someone who felt the same pain as her and was able to understand. She wanted someone to protect her while she protected him. Someone she could see starting a family with.

Plus, he's got a sexy body to go with it. ;)

She came to her decision and, to Zim's surprise, hugged him from behind. She placed her head at the curve of his back as she held him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

This surprised Zim even further. She _wanted_ to be with him? After all that has happened, most his part, she still wanted to stay with him? Either he had gone completely mad, or this was the happiest day of his life.

"Are you sure you wa-?"

"Zim. You gave me a home when I was out on my own. Despite your pervert and insane side, you can be quite sweet when given the chance. You're smart, brave, and willing to sacrifice for me. Giving me my freedom back means more than just doing what I want outside of the house. If I were an ordinary prize, I'd say you have earned me."

That's right, girls. This is the happiest day of Zim's life. But it wouldn't be Sam's unless he told her how he felt, right? He manages to turn around in Sam's grip and embraced her back.

"You have no idea what those words mean to me. But what makes me happy is that you came of your own free will. You're not a prize. You're not even ordinary. You are special. I am not the only one here who has those qualities. You are also reliable, creative, and kind when you can be. You are the light I was missing all this time. You are the sanity that kept my insanity in check. You are the last and most important piece of my life puzzle. You're my other half. You are my soul mate. I…I love you so much. And I want to give you time before I can properly ask you to be mine eternal."

Sam smiled as she buried her head into Zim's chest as she whispered something warm. The warmth that had been lost to her since she was seven had finally come back.

"When we get home, I want you to be mine...forever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib, Gaz and Gir were walking around looking at the street vendors. As expected, Dib was trying out various leather gloves for himself, while Gir was sitting by with Gaz, who was eating a funnel cake.

"Hm... These might work, actually. Leather is known to be durable against most things... and they're pretty stylish. What do you think, Gir?" Dib asked.

Gir cocked his head to the side before holding up his left arm.

"I only have one hand! YAY!"

Dib balks at the sight of the handless arm.

"Wait, WHAT?" "I only gots one hand!"

"Where'd it go?"

"I lost it yesterday!"

"Did MiMi rip it off or something?"

Gir gave it some thought before answering the Melonhead. _(A/N: Running gag. ^^ Tribute to Pen.)_

"Uuuhhh, yeah... She ate it!"

Dib couldn't believe it.

"MiMi bit off your hand?"

"YUP!" Dib hit his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Jeez, Gir, we'll need to replace that. How'd you drive the ship home last night with only one hand?"

Gir shrugged.

"I don't know."

But then, a thought occurs to Dib. With suspicion sinking in, asks Gir another question.

"Hey, Gir... Zim's got a tracking system ingrained into your wiring, right?"

Gir nodded rapidly.

"YEAH!"

"Do you think you can locate your hand for me? Right now?"

Gir nodded.

"OKIE DOKIE!"

The crazy-bot then pauses... Then points.

"It's in the next block over!"

Dib froze.

"Gir... did you just say-"

"Yeah, next block over! Can I go get it?"

Dib paled. If Gir's hand was there, then that meant that the signal they had picked up in the Bode Galaxy was a decoy!

"Oh God. They're here. I don't know how, but they're here. ZIM! I have to call Zim."

Dib then fumbles for his phone and calls the alien.

"COME ON! PICK UP! PICK UP!"

"Hello?"

"ZIM! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Next block over. What're you spazzing about?"

"She's here! Zim, she's here! IT'S TAK, ZIM. SHE'S HERE."

"What? Oh my Irk! Sam! Get down!"

"ZIM?"

The line goes dead.

* * *

_Here it is, peeps. Sorry for the long wait. (Damn writer's block!) I had to watch some Rosario + Vampire to get my groove back. It's a good anime._

_Anyway, please read and review. AND NO FLAMES!_


	16. To Protect the One I Love

**Chapter 15**

**To Protect the One that I Love**

* * *

_Zim's POV_

You know the strange feeling you get when you know something so wonderful can become worse in the blink of an eye? Well, that's what happened after I heard my cell phone rang. At first, I was irritated. Here I was, in the most sentimental moment of my life and Dib calls me. I made a mental note to beat him when I see his disgusting face again. But my annoyance turned to horror as Dib told me that Tak was near our location. But I didn't need him telling me to know that.

When I took the call, Sam noticed something in the crowd and froze. When I looked, I knew she was wise to feel such fear. For there, across the street from us, was Tak. She was in her human disguise, but her eyes seemed dead. Soulless. Monstrous. I managed to catch a glimpse of her moving away from that spot and toward us. I didn't need telepathy to know that a single thought roamed in that mind now. Kill.

I immediately grabbed Sam by the wrist and ran with her into the crowded street. In the process, I dropped my cell phone, followed by someone stepping on it.

Damn it! I hoped Dib managed to hatch a plan to help us. Under normal circumstances, I would have taken her on right then and there. But I still have my wounds from the other night and they have yet to heal. I was too weak to fight her. But I was still strong enough to get Sam away from this place and away from Tak.

Thankfully, as we were halfway out of the Street Fair, I caught the sight of Dib running toward us. But where were Gaz and Gir? I managed to look back to see that Tak was staggering, taking her time in getting to us. So I stopped when we were close to Dib.

"Zim! You and Sam ok?"

"Yes. Thanks for the call."

I saw him look back at the monster that was coming before speaking again.

"Gir and Gaz are going to create a diversion. I'll fight Tak afterwards. You, on the other hand, have to get Sam far away from here as mortally possible."

When I heard that, I thought he had really gone off the deep end.

"Don't be ridiculous. The only one who is able to fight Tak in her state is Gaz. The rest of us are still wounded. Even if you managed to weaken her somehow, your wounds could open up."

"Just do it! The longer you stay here, the higher the chances are of all of us dying. If the two of you get away, at least we still have a bigger chance of beating her."

As much as I hated to admit it, Dib was right. The main objective is that I'd at least get Sam to safety. As he walked passed me, he whispered something into my range of hearing.

"Take care of her, Zim. I can see now that you two are meant to be together. Just promise me, that you will treat her right, like your own personal princess."

I was stunned at what he had said. He surrendered his fight for Sam to me. As shocking as it was, I muttered my thanks as I headed for the Lexus with Sam, only glancing back once. Even though I still don't know how it happened, I realized that over the time I spent on Earth, my relationship with Dib had changed.

He was no longer my arch nemesis, but my best friend.

As we left, despite Sam's protests of staying and fighting, I promised myself that I will repay Dib someday.

* * *

_Dib's POV_

As Zim took off with Sam, I faced Tak. It was as if any sanity in her had died and now replaced with madness. I knew that if I tried anything foolish, I was gonna die. But I had to give them all time. I heard a fire siren rang out nearby, causing the other people to flee, leaving me and Tak alone. No doubt it was Gaz doing her thing. Once everyone was gone, Tak spoke.

"What the hell are you doing? You knew I was coming back to kill you and the rest of your little gang. So why did you decide to stand up for the one whom you have declared your enemy?"

In honesty, I didn't know why I was doing this for Zim. After all, we hated each other's guts. At least, that's how we started out.

Looking back, I guess that in a weird way, I was more friends with Zim than enemies. No one else would talk to me or get near me. Heck! I couldn't even get a date. But when he and Sam came into the picture in their respective times, it was a couple of turning points for me. Taking in a breath, I answered Tak.

"Even though we never got along, even when I called him my enemy, Zim was the only friend I had! Sam too! The reason I won't let you hurt them is because they are my friends!"

At my answer, Tak began to laugh hysterically.

"Ha-ha! FRIENDS? That's insane even for you!"

She then pulled something out of her pants pockets and it turned out to be a set of gloves. But why gloves? I got my answer when she put the gloves on her hands and sharp blades came out at the tips. It reminded me of that cat fanatic on that anime with the pirates with the rubber captain.

_(A/N: If you can guess what anime and character that Dib was thinking about, you win a virtual cookie. ^^)_

"Prepare to die!"

She then leapt at me, claws aimed at me. I jumped to the side, dodging her, and gave a high kick that sent her back. I normally don't hit girls, but Tak was the exception. Anyway, before she could recover, I sent her an uppercut that sent her flying. But as I ran toward her, Tak quickly regained her footing and charged at me. I dodged a bit late, as the claws slashed my right side. And when I was wincing in pain, she kicked me in the chin and in my stomach. But I then did a slide kick and made her lose her balance.

As I fought Tak, I remembered the conversation me and Sam had the other night.

* * *

_Flashback-The night before…_

_After Sam came down the stairs after taking Zim to bed, she went into the kitchen and got a fresh cup of cocoa. I took in a breath and walked in after her. When I first met her, I was immediately captivated and when I noticed that Zim was having similar feelings toward her, I wanted to protect her. But she was a prisoner at this place and I felt that I had a terrible start._

_When we saved her from Tak the first time, I noticed that she was really worried about Zim and that made me jealous. But it got me to think: how was Sam feeling about this whole thing? I decided to talk to her about that._

"_Hey, Sam." _

_"Hmm?" _

_"What are your feelings toward Zim and me? I-I'm curious." _

_O__k, that last bit was half a lie. When I asked her, she gave it some careful thought before telling me her answer. "In honesty, I don't know what my feelings are for Zim yet. With all that has happened, it's all jumbled up so badly that I can't make anything out. I need some more time to think about him."_

"_And what about me?" I asked, hoping that she was feeling the same way as I felt about her. _

_She looked at her cocoa for a bit before telling me with the warmest of smiles. _

_"Well…as far as how I see you, I see you like the brother I wished I had."_

_I was crushed. _

_A brother. _

_That was all. _

_Nothing more._

_When Sam went up to bed, I sat in a recliner and spaced out for who knows how long when I heard Gaz's voice. "_

_You know, she'll end up with Zim on her own free will. The least you can do is be supportive." _

_I looked at my sister with shock. _

_"Gaz, you knew Zim as long as I had. Would you trust him with her?"_

_She sighed as she took the couch. _

_"You're really are stupid, aren't you Dib? If you would've stopped obsessing over those two and your occult crap, you would've seen that Sam is changing Zim. Haven't you noticed that he seems less crazy now than when Sam arrived? She's _meant_ for him. So stop wishing what could've been and support them. Besides, your feud with Zim had ended long ago."_

* * *

As I fought, and started to lose, I realize that Gaz was right. I guess I was just wishing. And Sam had been a good influence on Zim so far. Maybe they were meant to be. But my thoughts were interrupted as Tak slashed my face, giving me a deep cut that went down my left eye. If I live through that, I would get a cool scar.

As Tak raised her claws for the final blow, a violet streak sent her flying. Even with one eye open I knew that it was Gaz.

"Hey! Nobody beats up my brother except me. Now you're gonna wish you had never come to Earth in the first place."

As I looked at Tak, I knew she had met her match. This became clear as she used a smoke bomb on us. But not before saying one more thing.

"You may have won this round, humans. But next time, you, Zim, and that whore are mine!"

When the smoke clear, Tak was gone. I growled mentally as even the thought of letting Tak get away. But Gaz then walked over to me and helped me up.

"Come on, Dib. Let's get you to the hospital."

"But what about-?" "They'll be fine. You forget who is on our side. Now shut up before I send you to a Nightmare World."

As scary as that was, in her own way, I could never have such a great sister.

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

While Dib and Gaz had fought Tak, Zim and Sam made their way toward the outskirts of the city. Once he had found the right spot, Zim stopped the car and got out.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked him.

"I have a feeling that Tak will try and track us through the Lexus. I'll set it on autopilot and we'll head back to the house from there."

Even though she wanted to protest, Sam knew that this was the only logical choice for them to survive, just like with her and Zim running while Dib created a distraction. Zim told her that Dib was a capable fighter and could handle himself. But that still didn't make her feel any better.

Once the Lexus was gone and they were deep in the forest, Sam began to sort out her thoughts. She absolutely _hated_ the fact that she was rescued again. She never needed rescuing before, so why now? She felt like the universe had made her into a living Mary-Sue. (_A/N: My bad)_ She wanted so bad to fight Tak. She wanted to tear her limb from limb for making her into this damsel in distress.

_I have to get stronger. I can't let them keep protecting me anymore. I have to fight my own battles again._

As she thought this, she looked at Zim.

_Still, Zim wants to protect me so badly. How can I reason with him? After all, I was the reason he and everyone else got hurt. There must be something I can do?_

As she thought that, she looked up at the sky and recognized the dark clouds.

_Oh crap! Rain! If it pours, then it'll be like a shower in acid for Zim. I've got to do something._

She looked around until she spotted a cave that was barren of life.

_Perfect! _

She then grabbed Zim's arm and began to pull him toward the cave.

"What the-? Hey!"

"Don't fight me, Zim. It's gonna rain and that cave is the best shelter we can find at such short notice."

Zim didn't put two and two together until they were inside, when it began to pour.

_Rain? She-she saw that it was-? _

"You ok?" Sam asked.

Zim nodded as he looked out toward the rain.

"Yes. Thank you. If we had kept on walking…"

"I know. It was a good thing I paid attention when they taught us weather in school." She replied with a smile.

Zim couldn't help but smile back at her. He was right. She was kind when she could be.

That grateful smile of his and the sound and scent of the element she was born into immediately sent Sam into the Estrogen Ocean. She still didn't know if it was personal desire or the hormones that came with being an Irken's destined life partner, but she knew that she couldn't hold back her lust anymore.

She wanted him. _Insanely._

Sam then approached Zim and placed her head on his chest. Stunned at this action, Zim spoke.

"S-Sam? What-what are you doing?"

"Remember when I said that when we got home, I wanted you to be mine forever?"

Zim nodded.

She nuzzled his neck as she whispered the very words he really wanted to hear.

"I want you as my lifemate. Now."

* * *

_Hi again! Since I didn't update for months before the last chapter, I'd thought that I'd make it up to you guys with three new chapters, which include the lemons. ^^_

_I've done the lemons months ago with FeatherPen18 and I thank her even to this day for helping me get this far._

_So please read and review and no flames. ;)_


	17. As Long as You're Mine 1

**Chapter 16**

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Zim's POV**

_It's Finally here! The First Half of the OFLoZ Lemon!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, nor the song **As Long As You're Mine**__, That belongs to the guys who made it , The song is from Wicked_

* * *

_Zim's POV_

I still couldn't believe it. After all this madness, she _wanted_ me. _Now._ Here, in this damp cave. But my thoughts were drowned by my primal urges, which she would now finally satisfy. Without another word, I leaned onto her, capturing her lips with mine. My tongue took a life of its own as it licked her strawberry lips, begging for entrance. She teased me at first with a few small open moments, but then at last granted me access. She was both sweet and spicy at the same time.

**_Kiss me too fiercely_**

**_Hold me too tight_**

**_I need help believing_**

**_You're with me tonight _**

As our tongues danced in our mouths, I felt her hands skim up and down my body, leaving trails of fire in their wake. I caressed her body, hands working their way down until I found the edge of her shirt. I fingered the hem before sliding my hands up underneath the soft fabric. She moaned, sending shivers up my spine. I traced light patterns on her stomach until I found her bra. I reached around her, our chests pressed tight to each other, and struggled with the clasp. She arched her back, helping me to undo the infernal thing. As I worked, I felt her hands doing the same, removing my shirt as I did hers forcing us apart for a moment until we were free of the clothing.

**_My wildest dreamings_**

**_Could not foresee_**

**_Lying beside you_**

**_With you wanting me_**

My fingers danced lightly on her naked upper torso edging slowly closer to her breasts. I glided my fingers to the small, pink peaks that became hard at my touch. I knew we had little time, but I decided to have a little fun anyway.

**_Just for this moment_**

**_As long as you're mine_**

**_I've lost all resistance_**

**_And crossed some borderline_**

I broke free of our kiss and slowly made my way to her chest. As I undid her pants, I suckled and nipped on her mounds, a shiver of pleasure coursing through her, and my, body as she gave a gasping cry of pleasure. As soon as I removed both the pants and her undergarment, I leaned to my back so that she could do me. But she became a bit cruel as she arched over me, beginning her teasing session.

**_And if it turns out_**

**_It's over too fast_**

**_I'll make ev'ry moment last_**

**_As long as you're mine…_**

She ran her hands up and down the outline of my body as we tasted each other. She then removed her lips from mine and aimed for my scars. She traced each one, her cold touch sending jolts of pleasure through my body. Then she started to kiss them, to lick them, to nip them while at the same time, her sex began to ground steadily against my clothed one. All of her teasing and movement caused my cock to harden even more.

**_Maybe I'm brainless_**

**_Maybe I'm wise_**

**_But you've got me seeing_**

**_Through different eyes_**

As soon as her hand touched my cock, she grinned devilishly and undid my pants. The look on her face was down right devious. I hoarsely asked, "What are you going to…"

But my sentence was cut off and replaced by sounds of pleasure. I groaned and moaned fiercely as I felt her suckle my cock, coating it with her saliva and scrapped by her teeth as well as massaged by her lips.

**_Somehow I've fallen_**

**_Under your spell_**

**_And somehow I'm feeling_**

**_It's "up" that I fell…_**

My moans soon shifted to cries of ecstasy, begging her to stop and not stop. I could feel my sweat dripping from my body as I desperately tried to keep in control. I wanted her to lose it first, but at the way and rate that she was going, it looked like I would succumb first.

**_Every moment_**

**_As long as you're mine_**

**_I'll wake up my body_**

**_And make up for lost time…_**

I wanted to…Oh Irk!

"Damn, it! Please! Let me inside you! You have no idea what this is doing to me!" I cried, voice rough with desire.

**_Say there's no future_**

**_For us as a pair…_**

She then removed herself from my cock and leaned onto me, her sex grinding mine again as she whispered seductively against my neck.

"You can have me now."

**_And though I may know_**

**_I don't care_**

As soon as the words left her mouth, I was on top of her. But I restrained myself for a moment and whispered to her, my voice husky in my current… condition.

"You do realize…that once we do this, under irken laws you will be mine eternally. You will be my…wife, as you humans call your female mates."

She looked at me, love and lust filling her beautiful eyes and whispered, "As long as you're _mine_."

I could not hold it anymore.

**_Just for this moment_**

**_As long as you're mine_**

**_Come be how you want to_**

**_And see how bright we shine_**

I lunged back to her mouth as I rammed my cock inside her, the first thrust supplying the first of even greater sounds of pleasure. I was inside for a few seconds before I pulled out and thrusted into her again, this time with greater force. The sense of pleasure rocketed as I felt her folds becoming tighter and tighter around my cock so that it would have trouble leaving. I repeated the process again and again until we reached our climax, both of us hot and sweaty.

I felt an immense amount of pleasure course throughout my body as I screamed her name and her mine. Once the rush was over, we collapsed.

**_Borrow the moonlight_**

**_Until it is through_**

I had never felt anything more…magnificent in all my life. And now, it would be mine. Forever.

**_And know I'll be here holding you_**

I clung to her as we slowly lose consciousness. She did the same to me, our mud-covered bodies close together as one. As I was about to slip out of her body, she crossed her legs around my back, refusing to let me leave. Smiling weakly, I allowed myself to stay.

But I had just one thing to do before we were to close our eyes. Using the last of my strength, I pulled my mate close, her head under my chin, and whispered.

"I love you, Samantha. My mate, my wife, my love." Then, my world went black.

**_As long as you're mine_**

* * *

_Just...one...more...S-chapter! *Looks at fic and passes out due to nosebleed._


	18. Intermission: Diamonds and Donuts E2

**Intermission: Diamonds and Donuts**

**Episode 2**

* * *

_In the secret hanger of the Fan Fiction Fleet, our favorite author and hostess is sitting in a VERY comfortable armchair, enjoying her donuts. _

**Dream Dragoness: **Ahh~. It was a good idea to make Bob distract the Tallests while I happily enjoy my donuts. _*Looks at the camera, eyes wide* _What? We're live? Idiots! Why didn't you say so!

_DD straightens herself in her chair and grabs a napkin to wipe her face with._

**D.D.:** Sorry about that. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another episode of "_Diamonds and Donuts." _Well, we're just about done with "Oh! For the Love of Zim" and it's time to bring out our new guest. _*gestures to the F.F.F garage door.* _After careful thought and analysising of levels of Zimness, I am happy to announce the reviewer/actress who will star as the main love interest for the next fic. Please give a warm welcome to xxxCARxxxCRASHxxxHEART!

_A very thin girl with short, pixie cut hair wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a brown long sleeved shirt comes into the hanger and sits in a beanbag chair as the audience applause her entrance._

**D.D.**Hey there,Crash! Here's you complimentary bag of donuts and sweets. *_hands Crash a bag of donuts and sour gummy worms!_

**Crash:**_ *looks in bag* _Do I spy gummy worrrrrms?Thanks D.D, and double thanks for having me on here and as the actress for the next fic. I'm REALLY excited for it_ *smiles evilly*_

**D.D.: **He-he. Yes. *_looks at audience* _Crash is playing Swollen Eyeball member Elida Morrison, also known as Agent Styx. In "Oh! For the Love of Dib," Elida is a no-nonsense paranormal investigator who specializes in ghosts, spirits, and other spooks. Dib has great admiration for Styx and has the great honor of housing ghost hunter. But Elida will not listen to him about Zim being an alien, nor does she care. I cannot say any more on the fic, otherwise, I'd spoil it. Let's just say that it's a lemon-loving Dib-fan's dream. *_looks back at Crash_* Now with the upcoming fic, perhaps you would like to answer a few questions regarding "Oh! For the Love of Zim." What attracted you to the fic in the first place?

**Crash:** Of course! Well back when this was just a wee, 3 chapter fanfic I stumbled upon it when I was browsing. I hadn't ever seen Zim portrayed as a rebellious horndog before, and it caught my interest. The fic brought something new to the table, instead of the overused "new girl comes to school and falls in love with Zim" there was a fleshed out character and a refreshingly original plot. Also the portrayal of Zim made him kinda hot, and being a hardcore Dib fan that's an impressive feat.

**D.D.:** Well, I'm glad you think that. What were your favorite parts in the fic so far?

**Crash:** The lemon chapters for sure, they were so sexy, yet sensual and loving, perfect for Sam and Zim.

**D.D.:** EVERYONE loves the lemons. What about the non-lemons? And what would you like to see more in "Zim" that you would like in "Dib"? And any suggestions of what you want in "Dib"?

**Crash:** Hmmm...well I have to say I loved when Sam beat up Tak, she's a pretty tough chick taking on an alien over half her age. Oh and when Zim was first attempting to make Sam his, haha, what a perv. As for what I'd like in Dib, I remember that Zim changed his looks up a bit, I rather liked that. You could revamp his looks, make him more modern. For Dib's personality... He could more aggressive. Take less crap from people.

**DD:** Ok, which first part any more ideas? How about the villain?

**Crash:** Tak? Blegh, I've always despised her for some reason, and it was really low of her to go after Sam to hurt Zim...**.

**D.D.:** Well, I plan to have Tak Pushing up daisies before the fic is done, but I can see if she would live and appear in the next fic. _*pales when she sees the Tallests coming into the hanger. They spot her and purple yells.*_

Purple: There she is! And that human next to her has Gummy worms! I hope their sour.

**Crash:** Motherf-

D.D.: Oh, crap. *looks at another random Irken* Remind me to fire Bob later, Ok Joe?

_*Joe nods as D.D. grabs Cash by the collar and begins to run. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy style*_

**D.D.:** Well, that's all the time we have. Tune in next time for "Diamonds and Donuts" and keep an eye out for the second fic of the "Oh! For the Love of...!" trilogy! _*looks back and runs faster.* _AHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

**Crash:** No you can NOT have my worms Purple! GAHHH! That doesn't twist that way!


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

A day after Zim and Sam's romp in the cave, they met up with Dib, Gaz, and Gir back at the house. While Gaz was making Sam dish out the juicy dirty bits of the night before, Dib explained to Zim in the kitchen that once Gaz had come in to help stop her, Tak was defeated by the Demon Seed and vanished without a trace.

The group kept tabs on the surrounding galaxies for a month before they decided that Tak was beaten for a long while. Once the news came to, the Membranes and the newly married couple celebrated not only Tak's defeat, but to the union, both human and Irken, of Zim and Sam.

There was never a happier couple. Especially since the two had sex at least twice a night since then.

But you readers think that this is the end of this tale, right?

Well…YOU'RE WRONG!

Even though she was defeated, Tak was still alive and kicking, although it would take a year for her to fully recuperate physically. But mentally, she was beyond repair. "When I get my hands on those…those…bastards, I'll make sure that their deaths are slow and excruciating beyond comprehension. And the first who will die is that large headed human, Dib Membrane."

Now, Dib was unaware of this, his mind was set to adjusting his life a little more. But nothing could prepare him for what had happened one year later. He had just gotten the mail when he saw a letter addressed to him with the Swollen Eyeballs' signature on the back.

With immediate interest, he ditched the mail on the counter and ran up to his room, where he opened the envelope, where a disk was contained. He placed the DVD into his computer and hit play. The silhouette of the leader of the Swollen Eyeballs appeared and spoke.

"_Greetings, Agent Mothman. I trust that this disk made it to your abode safely. We have something we need you to do. In a month, a special agent of ours will need temporary accommodations for her research. You may know of her as Agent Styx: the Specter Hunter Extraordinaire. Agent Styx is currently following a trail of spectral activity heading toward your direction and since this is very important research, we need you, Agent Mothman, to provide her with lodging until her research is either completed or is she needs to move on. Adjoining this video is a list of the necessities for Agent Styx to feel comfortable. Good luck, Agent Mothman. You will need it."_

After the message, Dib was extremely giddy. Agent Styx was legendary among the Swollen Eyeball members. Her specialty was ghosts and anything that involves the dead. She has solved many ghost mysteries and had discovered many cesspools of spiritual activity even in the most common of places. She was also a clairvoyant and can see and talk to spirits as well as see images of the past just by touch.

She was a celebrity to Dib's eyes and he had to get ready. To him, having Agent Styx live in the same house as him was an absolute honor and he was going to do his best not to mess up, otherwise his credential as a Swollen Eyeball member would be ruined. Because not only was she famous for her research, but she was also very serious and has a temper the size of Mount St. Helens.

If he knew what was good for him, he'd make sure not to make her mad.

* * *

**Meanwhile, a couple hundred miles from Dib's city…**

"Are you certain that the demon energy headed in the direction of Agent Mothman's city?"

"100% sir. All of my findings thus far conclude the factor that Melchiah headed in that direction."

"We have set up shop for you in Agent Mothman's dwelling in the same location as Melchiah's last known reading. We trust that you will not fail us, Agent Styx?"

A very thin girl with short, pixie cut hair wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a brown long sleeved shirt with a black trench coat smirked from the shadows.

"When have I ever failed you?"

* * *

_Well, there you have it, the end for "Oh! For the Love of Zim!" I wanted to add a few more chapters, but then an idea came to me from a reviewer of mine, so I'll cut here._

_I, Dream Dragoness, thank all of you for reading and supporting my story for the past few months. Especially **Captor of the Crazies, FeatherPen18, and xxxCarxxxCrashxxxHeartxxx.**_

_Love you guys._

_Be sure to tune in to the second fic of the "Oh! For the Love of!" Trilogy: Oh! For the Love of Dib! _


End file.
